Where Our Paths May Lead
by Lady Lupa
Summary: I really stink at writing summaries. This is a fan fiction piece I wrote four years ago and am publishing it here now. It is complete, just transferring the chapters over. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one. Hermione/Ginny
1. Part 1

Where Our Paths May Lead (Chapters 1-3)

Jealous Guy by John Lennon

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned and created by Jk Rowling. I am merely borrowing them for my creative enjoyment. This story is a love story and *gasp* it is a same sex pairing. Also I thought I would give a fair warning. It has a happy ending but there will be angsty parts. Feedback is welcome but not necessary.

Rating: PG13 to R

Hope you all enjoy.

- 

"NO!" McGonagall's cry of anguish sent chills down Hermione's spine. It was filled with such horror, such pain. Voldemort's claim of Harry being dead couldn't be true. They sprinted hard to the doors. Each had a look of disbelief. When they reached the doors which were broken and lying off it's hinges they saw Harry's body twisting limply in the air held up by Voldemort's spell.

She had failed him. Hermione's heart was shattered and she stopped breathing. Her chest felt like all the air was crushed out of it. Then she heard Ron's scream of no. She had never heard so much pain. Her first no was a whisper and she just couldn't believe it, then it got louder as she watched Harry's body dangling in display until she heard her own loud scream of pain.

Soft footsteps sprinting up to them, and then Ginny screamed. "Harry!" With that the red head started to take chase. Ginny's whole body shook with rage, hurt, her eyes spoke that she was going to kill every last one of them for killing Harry. "HARRY!" She screamed and started to take off only to be caught in Hermione's arms. She struggled to get away "Let me go! I am going to kill every single one of them! Let me go!" Ginny screamed and twisted trying to break free from Hermione's arms.

Hermione held strong to Ginny tears pouring down her face. She had failed Harry but she wouldn't fail protecting anyone else she cared about. "Ginny, no! You charge at them you will be dead! I wont let you go!"

Ron who's rage was just starting to win over the shock drew his wand and started racing toward Lord Voldemort and the death eaters. He got all but four steps when he was hit from behind with a stunning spell.

Hermione's arms were starting to get sore, and her body bruised as she took each blow from her best friend, when she saw Ron start to run off she had one choice. She sent a stunning spell at him. It wouldn't hurt him but it would stop him from racing to his death. Just then she took a hard blow to the side of the head. Ginny swung hard. She wasn't expecting it and took the hit full on.

Neville by then was trapped and Hermione's head spun. Ginny took her chance and did a low leg swipe to knock Hermione off her feet then took off in the direction of the death eaters, but she wasn't alone. She sprinted wand drawn with what seemed to be more fighters than what they started with all ready to take on the fight that Harry started.

Arrows lit up the sky, the soft swooshing sound followed by the thwak sound as it hit their mark. All around them death eaters were crumbling around all those that fought against them. The ground shook with the mighty stomps of the giants and then the louder earth shattering sounds of Lord Voldemort's giants falling to Grawp, the thestrals and Buckbeak. Flashes of spells some missing some hitting filled the sky lighting up the battlefield showing it's wounded, and fallen.

Hermione got to her feet and watched the charging students. She saw flashes of green just miss Ginny as she ducked and weaved, taking down any death eater she saw. Hermione then saw Ron fighting along side Percy. Ginny was alone. She made up her mind and took off in a sprint in Ginny's direction. Seconds before she got there she saw a death eater launch a spell at Ginny's back. She didn't have time to cast a shield spell, so she did the only thing she could do, she ran between her friend and the spell taking the hit.

Ginny felt the heat of a spell get near her back but it never touched her. She turned in time to catch Hermione, the spell had knocked the witch off her feet and robbed her of her breath. Ginny held Hermione close, shielding her. With her free wand hand she sent a curse at the death eater who made the mistake to cross paths with her.

Hermione saw stars again and gasped for breath but there was no time to be injured. She freed herself from Ginny's hold and fired a spell at another death eater. "Ginny, we need to get inside! The arrows, or the giants are going to kill us" And at that moment just to drive the point home an arrow buried itself inches from where they were standing.

Ginny nodded and pulled Hermione towards the shelter of the Hogwarts. It seemed they were not the only ones that saw this as a good idea. Students, family of students, teachers, shopkeepers and even the remaining death eaters were now running in the direction of Hogwarts trying to flee the destruction from the arrows and the fighting giants. 

The ground shook hard knocking both witches to their knees as another one of Voldemort's giants fell. Ginny and Hermione both pulled each other while struggling to stand and run. More fire lit arrows lit up the sky arching high over their heads and then fell into a crowd of death eaters. "HURRY!" They both shouted while firing stunning spells at death eaters.

Bellatrix giggled joyously as she fought Order, students, shop keepers. She was good and didn't fear any not when she had her Lord with was her joy. Chaos was all around the air smelled of blood, destruction. The sounds of others in pain filled her heart with pure and utter bliss. She was just about to send the killing curse into Flitwick's back when a stunning spell just missed her.

Luna Lovegood stood before Bellatrix wand drawn and smiling as well in a lost dreamy kind of smile. "You should give up. You have lost you know." She spoke softly but she knew that the dark witch heard her. She could tell because Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she could have sworn she heard a hiss. Truth be told she was scared to face the older witch, but Luna didn't back down. She had heard the dead on the other side of the veil. She did not fear them, nor did she fear what was on the other side.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "Blood traitor! You dare fire a spell at me?" She raised her wand ready to duel the student. Really this one looked unwell so it should be short work. Her master would most definitely be pleased. She knew Luna, and knew Luna to be close to Harry and anything that brings Harry pain brings her Lord and master happiness. "Now bow little itty bitty kitty. We mustn't forget our manners." She cast a spell on Luna making the young witch bow. She smiled as she heard the young witch grunt trying to fight the spell. Just as she was about to send the killing spell at Luna two stunning spells were sent her way .

Ginny and Hermione raced up to Luna wands at the ready. The four started to duel. Bellatrix was good, Hermione had to work twice as hard mostly doing defensive spells to protect Luna and Ginny while the other two were all about the attack. Their goal was simple to take down the dark witch. Hermione's goal was different. As killing curses shot near her friends, her family, her goal was to only keep them alive. The scary part was Hermione's wounds from the battle were starting to take a toll on her. She was slowing. She didn't have time to cast a shield spell as Bellatrix shot another killing curse at Ginny. She could only grab Ginny and pull her. It missed the youngest Weasley by a mere breath. 

Hermione shouted over the screams and crashes from the other fights going on around them, "I can't keep this up" her voice was strained, her body hurting. She decided that the next spell sent, she would step in front to take it and maybe give the other two a chance to get away. She knew she did not have the strength to cast another spell. Her body became even more sluggish. Looking over at Ginny and Luna she saw they were slowing as well. "I'm sorry" she began to say. But then like an answer to her prayer the three were knocked out of the way by a very pissed off Molly Weasley. "Not my daughter bitch!" she growled.

The three watched in horror and a sense of pride as Molly fought Bellatrix making the dark witch lose ground, even with the viscous taunts that were thrown Molly's way, she didn't budge, she didn't give an inch, she took. She took ground and when Bellatrix laughed in glee with the thought of causing these blood traitors more pain, Molly sent a curse her way ending her life.

Hermione stood ready to jump in but her chest throbbed painfully and it was getting harder to breath. She didn't have time to be injured. The battle was not over, Voldemort was still standing and this was going to end tonight. The witch's vision darkened briefly and then a loud explosion brought her back to her senses. She felt arms tighten around her and she didn't know when she had fallen but Ginny held her up. Ginny's grip tightened as Harry appeared out from under his cloak very much alive. 

Hermione had two thoughts. To hug Harry, who she loved like a brother, and to punch him for faking his death and putting her through that pain even though she understood why. One look at Ginny's face she saw she was not the only one. She heard a gasp and saw Ron running up to them weapon drawn, ready to step in and help his mate.

Breaths held as the crowd listened and watched Harry and Voldemort circle each other while talking. Harry had a sense of confidence that Hermione didn't know he possessed. It was then she knew what the outcome would be, even before they raised wands. 

…... 

Chapter 2

Hermione sat at a window in the owlry looking over the grounds. It had just been a few days since the final battle that finally freed the world of Voldemort. Her eyes scanned the grounds. Most had left with their family, friends. Some had taken their dead to be buried, others followed to St, Mungo's for healing. It would be a long recovery for most of the wounded, but they would recover. Others stayed behind to help clean up and rebuild Hogwarts back to it's former glory. Kingsley had ordered that a memorial be built in the middle of what was the battlefield to all those that stood up and gave their lives to rid the world of a great evil. Hermione stayed behind. She had thoughts to get her parents but there was still much to do. Truth be told she was a little frightened that after she undid her memory charm that they would not forgive her. Three figures walked the grounds by the lake. She could see Harry, Ginny and a small infant in Harry's arms. It was Teddy. They were quite the sight, almost a picture perfect family, only well…a young family…to young. Harry was never one to hide from responsibility and as godparent to Teddy he took it very seriously. He had grown up without family. One look at Harry, Hermione saw the determination set in his jaw, love and sadness in his eyes. She looked over to Ginny who seemed to not want this responsibility. She couldn't blame Ginny. She still had a year left in Hogwarts, a whole life open for her, and to feel bogged down with a family. She knew Ginny's love was quiditch . She knew Ginny's dreams. She knew that they did not involve children. Not right away. A closer look she saw them arguing. The angry glare in Ginny's eyes. The hope in Harry's. Feeling like she was intruding, she hopped down from her very high perch and went to see what else she could do, giving her friend's their privacy.

Out on Hogwart's grounds, "Look, just hold him! You and I Ginny..we can have this future. I have a future now." Harry followed Ginny out confused by why she didn't want to hold Teddy who made gurgling noises and spit bubbles. "He lost his parents, because they fought with me. I am not going to let him lose anymore family." He tried to reason.

Ginny for her part felt trapped, almost suffocated like her future was being written for her and she had no choice but to go along for the ride. "Harry, I understand, I do. But I don't want that. I have one year of Hogwarts left and then…then I try out for the Harpies, or I go into the ministry and try to become an Auror..I don't know all I want to do just yet. Don't you understand?" Then to her dismay she felt Teddy being thrust into her arms. She held him because she wasn't a bad person and dropping the baby would be something that a bad person would do, but the thought was there for a few seconds.

Harry smiled looking at Ginny holding Teddy. It looked natural. It looked right. "He likes you. We have 12 Grimmauld place..I can get it fixed up..all the darkness and dirt removed. Total makeover. We can have a home Ginny. You don't have to work after the final year of Hogwarts. I can take care of us."

Ginny growled. He was not getting it, more importantly he didn't get her. He seemed to have a picture of what their future would be, without even thinking about what she wanted. The witch put Teddy back in Harry's arms. "Harry, I am tired, and I don't feel like fighting right now. There has been enough of that." With that she started to turn toward Hogwarts. She felt another set of eyes on her. She tracked them up to the owlry. It was hard to make out but she knew the slight glimpse of brown bushy hair. Hermione. She felt an enormous headache coming on. Great, just what she wanted. Someone to witness the golden couple arguing. She started to walk away to be interrupted by Harry.

"Ginny, I love you, you know. I never stopped. I just…well I just didn't have a future..I felt you deserved a great one and now…now I can give you that. Don't you see? You can't walk away from this." Harry again tried to reason. He was fighting for something else much more important to him than even the fight to bring down Voldemort. He was fighting for love. He was fighting for his love.

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose but spoke in a softer voice. "I know Harry. We will talk later."

With that she walked toward the castle. She knew how so many expected it to be for them. It just didn't feel right to her.

Chapter 3

Hermione was in the middle of casting a levitating spell on some of the broken rubble still scattered around the grounds. She tried to ignore the blood stains on it. She tried not to think about the fifty plus people that had to die. That gave their lives to bring down Voldemort. She tried not to think about it at all. She didn't want to think about what she, Harry and Ron had been through. She didn't want to think about the torture she endured. She didn't want to think about the lives that she took. She didn't want to think of how close she came to losing everyone she loved. She didn't want to think about losing Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. She didn't want to think about the last time she saw Lupin smiling and celebrating the birth of his son. She never got to tell him that his news he brought helped save her from falling into dismay and fear from being tortured. She never got to tell Lupin how the birth of his son gave her renewed strength to carry on and keep fighting when she was hurting, tired and craving peace.

So distracted in her thoughts of what she was trying not to think about, Hermione didn't notice she was alone. Ginny watched her friend and thought back to things. She had guilt. Ginny shut her eyes as she tried to close out the memory flashes of her hitting her friend, when she knew exactly that Hermione was trying to protect her. She had memory flashes of her friend being thrown against her as she took a spell that was meant for her. Ginny kept her eyes shut and begged for the look Hermione gave her right when they were nearing the end of their fight with Bellatrix. She didn't ever want to see that look on her friend….her best friend's face ever again.

Ginny watched Hermione levitate large rocks and move them over into the place that was going to be the memorial. Kingsley felt it fitting that the material for the memorial be the rubble from the fight. Her eyes didn't miss the troubled look her friend had, and for a moment it allowed her to forget about her own pain of losing her brother, her partner in crime, well one of them, and the frustration she was feeling with Harry. She walked up to Hermione and touched the witch's arm "Hey there. Fancy a break? You look like you could use one."

Hermione jumped. She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't heard Ginny approach. She blinked when she realized most of the rubble she was working on clearing was cleared. She turned to look into Ginny's eyes "I would actually but there is still a lot to be done. Prof..err Headmistress Mc…McGonagall wanted to get this area cleared. Tomorrow they are looking to repair the damage done to this side of the castle." Hermione ducked her head when she saw that Ginny was giving her a look of 'Don't bullshit me', so she quickly amended the situation though a bit quieter "Besides, I slow down, then I think about things, and I don't want to think about them, and don't give me that look Ginerva Weasley" she didn't even have to look at the witch to feel the look she was getting. "I know perfectly well, I am not the only one dodging things."

Ginny had the good sense to let it go, for now. "Fine, but how about for now..just you and I find some quiet, no one pulling us kind of place and just sleep. I don't know about you but I haven't slept all that well." then Ginny added "If it helps I promise I wont knock you off your feet this time" There, that was easy. She brought up something that she wanted to apologize for but felt there was no way to apologize for it. She started pulling Hermione to the Gryffindor's hall and more importantly to their bed. Much to her surprise she felt after just a few seconds of resistance, Hermione allowed herself to be dragged. Ginny was no fool and knew that Hermione was the strongest of the golden trio and the smartest, and if Hermione did not want to go somewhere, she would definitely not allow herself to be dragged.

Hermione felt the pull and it took a few seconds for the words to register. She started to resist but common sense won out. She did need to sleep. The fact that she was just a bit slow on the following of their conversation spoke volumes. She smiled as Ginny made the joke about her being knocked on her ass by the youngest of the Weasley's. She knew Ginny felt bad. The way the other witch avoided her eyes at times, or the times when she didn't avoid them in time and Hermione caught glimpses of the guilt and pain there. Hermione would make this as easy as she could for her best friend "You only knocked me on my rear Ginerva Weasley because I let you." 

Ginny turned to look over her shoulder as they continued to walk to the dorm rooms. "Hah! Hermione you just don't want to admit that someone was a bit faster than you and got the drop on the great Hermione Granger, the strongest, smartest and quickest witch of her time"

Hermione heard Ginny say that and she stopped pulling. She liked the ego stroke, I mean who doesn't. She knew she was smart, but it wasn't just the words, it was the tone behind the words. There was pride, affection behind them. She never heard Ginny talk that way about her, at least to her face. 

It felt good to forget about the pain, and loss. It felt good to laugh and relax so when the laughter stopped and Hermione stopped allowing herself to be dragged, Ginny got worried and turned to look at Hermione who had a rather perplexed expression on her face. "What? Hermione….don't make me go back on my promise. I want to sleep and I don't feel like sleeping alone."

Whatever they were going to say was interrupted by a baby's cry. "Oh good! There you are." Harry handed off a crying Teddy into Ginny's surprised arms. "I can't get him to stop crying and Kingsley needed me, your father and Ron at the ministry. I don't know what it is about. I am not sure when I will be back." he started taking off after giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek but then stopped. "Oh! He needs to be fed and his grandmother is picking him up tomorrow morning. Thanks Ginny! Bye Hermione!" He waved with a smile and took off to leave Hogwart's grounds so he could apparate.

Ginny held the crying Teddy and bounced slightly trying to calm him. "I guess we should feed him..maybe" she bent down to sniff his rear and quickly held him at arm's length "Merlin's beard! I found out why he was crying!" She said with disgust.

Hermione softly laughed "He isn't going to curse you. Here, let me Ginny." With that Hermione took Teddy and held him close while heading to the room of requirements. She didn't have any diapers on her, and she knew Harry didn't have any on him. She swore Harry, as much as she loved him, she swore he wouldn't see what was right in front of him if it bit him on the nose and tap danced on his head at times. Hermione saw Ginny was reluctantly following. "Ginny, why don't you go to the dorm rooms and get some sleep. I can take care of Teddy until Tonk's mother gets here in the morning."

Whatever Ginny was going to say was once again interrupted but this time by her brother Ron. "Hey Mione, I was looking for you. I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat together to talk about…" whatever he was going to say got interrupted when he saw Hermione carrying Teddy "What are you doing with him? Ginny? Why aren't you taking care of Teddy? Hermione has a lot to do as it is. He is your responsibility, you cant be passing him off on anyone"

Ron again got interrupted by Hermione hitting him in the arm with her free hand. "Honestly Ronald! Why is Teddy Ginny's responsibility. She didn't give birth to him" Hermione paled as she said this. The image of Tonks flashed in her mind's eyes. Then looking down at Teddy she saw the auror, her friend in him. She tried to blink back the tears but failed miserably. 

Ginny was there in seconds "Ron you should go. I will take care of her" She put her arm around Hermione and tried to ease Teddy away from her but the other witch would not relinquish the baby. Instead she guided Hermione to the room of requirements with Ron still walking with them, and argument clearly on his face.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione is my girlfriend. If she needs comforting she will get it from me." In truth Ron felt useless. He and Harry had talked about a lot of thing, a lot of plans, the future. They talked about Fred, Lupin and Tonks. But other than helping repair Hogwarts he was left with no other task.

"Ron, go away." Ginny didn't know why but she wanted to be the one to help her friend out. She had a debt to repay and in all honesty it ripped her soul to see Hermione in so much pain. She needed to do this and why she had anger for her brother who she loved, she didn't know but it was there. She lashed out "Why don't you go see if you have anymore autographs to sign" He had enjoyed the spotlight being part of the golden trio had brought him. He received Order of Merlin first class and attended every victory celebration. News even came around of the women admirers he drew at these celebrations. The moment she felt Hermione stiffen, she knew she had said the wrong thing.

Hermione had also heard and seen pictures in the Daily Prophet of those celebrations. Celebrations Hermione chose to duck out of. She would have ducked out of getting that award but Kingsley made it so she couldn't avoid it. No one seemed to understand that she did it not for glory, not even to bring an end to Voldemort. She did it because her best friend and non-blood brother needed her help and she would be damned if she had let him take that path alone.

Ginny quickly apologized "Hermione, I am sorry" She was cut off by Hermione who spoke to Ron.

"Ron, Harry said he needed you anyways at the ministry for some meeting. It is best that you don't miss that. It might be about your future, or something else." When Hermione saw Ron not budging she looked at him, her eyes softening, and she reasoned with him like one would a child "Ronald, I promise I am okay. Go to the ministry." 

Ronald just nodded "Okay Mione, but I will be back to talk to you, maybe we can have a date, or visit my parents. They would like the distraction." Ron started to walk but stopped, his ears turning a bright red "Ummm Mione? You don't….you know" he nodded to Teddy "want one..do you?"

"Honestly Ronald! Just because I am holding one does not mean…Ron, go" with that she stepped into the room of requirements with Ginny close behind."


	2. Part 2

Here is part 2. I do hope those that take the time read this are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

-Chapter 4

The room of requirement had become a warm, welcoming place. The walls a warm beige, the floor a thick carpet. A bed, a crib, a changing table fully stocked, a small bathtub made for an infant, a change of feety pajamas (infant size) and probably thanks to Hogwart's house elves four bottles filled with milk in a small refrigerator. The bed had a thick, plush bedspread, the pillows pristinely fluffed and in the corner a warm crackle from a fireplace was the only thing to bring light to the room. Both witches upon entering pretty much had the same thought. A warm bed, a crib for Teddy, something for him to eat, something to clean to change him into, and basically a sanctuary for the two, where no one could find them. The room of requirements gave them just that.

"Hermione" Ginny softly spoke "let me take Teddy". As she said this she reached up to wipe the tears from Hermione's cheeks with her thumbs, then softly traced down the other witch's cheek. "I got him, I promise. Let me help you Hermione"

Hermione looked at Ginny at her touch, her caress on her cheeks. She handed Teddy over to Ginny and watched her take Tonk's and Lupin's son away. She watched as Ginny started to take off Teddy's diaper and then laughed a bit as Ginny gagged at the sight and smell. Getting up Hermione walked over and softly nudged Ginny out of the way. "The trick is to do it fast and think about something else."

Ginny watched with a mixed look of gratitude and disgust as Hermione made quick work of Teddy's dirty diaper and bum.

"Get me that washcloth over there" Hermione spoke softly as she lowered the now not crying Teddy into the warm waters of the bath. She didn't care that her arms got soaked from the waters as she held him securely in the bath. Then with her other hand she took the washcloth Ginny brought over.

Ginny stood watching the scene for a few seconds before her brain registered 'Hermione needs washcloth. Get washcloth'. Then she went behind Hermione to pull up the witch's already soaked sleeves. But still better late than never. Ginny didn't stop to think about the tingling she felt when touched Hermione's skin. She just did what felt natural for her. Then after fixing Hermione's sleeves she moved to kneel beside the tub beside her.

Hermione stiffened just for a few seconds when she felt Ginny slide behind her. She stopped breathing when she felt the breath of her best friend on the back of her neck. She didn't want to think about the feelings that her best friend's actions stirred in her. Hermione was not stupid, nor was she blind. She knew exactly what her reactions were. She just chose to force them down. This was her best friend and even worst her best friend's girl friend and maybe more, the way the rumors were going, plus the way Harry talked about he and Ginny. She tried to get her voice to say anything to try to cover up for her reactions but her brain was not functioning. Ginny was the first to say something, but it wasn't to her.

"Oh, I see! You just wanted to get your Aunty Hermione wet." Ginny spoke to Teddy in a playful voice and then went to make tickly fingers on Teddy's tummy. Teddy giggled as Ginny's fingers reached his tummy. The two played like that for a few minutes.

The few minutes might have been hours, because Hermione could only just watch, laugh with them enjoying that side of Ginny, and loving Teddy's laughter. It wasn't till Hermione saw both she and Teddy were getting pruney that it was time to get him out of the tub. "I am sorry you two but" she spoke this to Teddy avoiding Ginny's eyes all together. "it is time to get out or poor Teddy will become as wrinkled as a raison." She then zerberted Teddy's tummy who giggled.

Ginny had a warm, soft fluffy towel at the ready. She was slow on the washcloth but a Weasley learns from their mistakes. She took Teddy from Hermione and started drying him off. "I thought I saw some pajamas"

Her words were halted as Hermione approached the two waving a blue feety pajamas for Teddy with a great big frog on the chest. The two got a new diaper on him and after a few miscalculations managed to get the pajamas on him with all the buttons snapped on in the correct order.  
Hermione drew her wand after taking a bottle from the frig and heated it up quickly to the perfect temperature. She watched Ginny yawn and took Teddy from her. "Ginny, why don't you go to sleep. I can feed him and tuck him in."

Ginny must have had one of her stubborn looks on her face because Hermione quickly shut her up. "Ginerva Weasley, if I have to force you down on that bed, tie you down to it in order for you to sleep, I will. Don't mess with me." As soon as her threat left her lips, Hermione silently wished for a hole to open up underneath her and swallow her whole and then much to her dismay the room of requirements provided a pair of softly padded handcuffs which made a slight clink noise as it hit the ground. Hermione did the only thing she could do. She played like she didn't notice and focused her attention on Teddy who was happily drinking away from the bottle "I swear I don't think Harry fed him at all today with the way he is eating." She knew he had. She had seen Harry feeding Teddy in the common room earlier, but it was something to say to distract from what she said earlier.

Ginny tried hard to bite back the laughter that was bubbling inside her. She enjoyed the way her friend was turning three different shades of red. It wasn't often she was given such a gift such as this. To be able to tease the Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age probably smartest witch to come out of Hogwarts. Ginny stopped that thinking. Nothing was going to distract her from her gift. With a smile she walked over to the bed and picked up the pair of handcuffs and dangled them on her finger as she looked at Hermione. "I think I will call you on your bluff." with that she stood at the edge of the bed smiling at her best friend giving her most innocent smile.

Hermione nearly choked and if she was standing, her legs might have given out on her. She recognized Ginny's playful expression. She knew she was being toyed with but the images that popped in her head, she knew she shouldn't have. "Ginny" she softly growled mimicking her tone that she reserved only for Malfoy "Do not test me. You are lucky I am feeding Teddy and have my arms full"

Hermione didn't notice that Teddy had fallen asleep. Ginny did and she walked over to Hermione, her eyes never leaving her friend's as she bent down to carefully take him from her. "Well, we will have to fix that." She carried him to the crib, her back to Hermione totally missing the emotions that flashed through the other witch's eyes. By the time Ginny turned back to Hermione, she had managed to get them masked. "Now, Hermione" walking over to the edge of the bed "I am testing you." Ginny knew she should let it pass. She had a slight bit of warning bells going off in her head but she chose to ignore it. This was the first time she was able to play, laugh, relax in a really long time and she wanted this.

Hermione rose and walked toward Ginny. She knew she shouldn't but she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors do not back down from a challenge. "Last chance to climb into bed" She warned removing her shirt refusing to go to bed with a wet shirt on because really that just feels nasty.

Ginny's eyes roamed over Hermione's skin and it occurred to Ginny for the first time just why the warning bells were going off in her head. She looked at Hermione the way she should only be looking at Harry. Her eyes widened in realization. Quickly she dove under the covers while at the same time dropping the cuffs on the floor. She would have thrown them but that might have woken Teddy.

Hermione silently thanked and at the same time cursed whatever god answered her prayer to have Ginny back down from their game. She slid under the covers on the other side.

Both lied there with their eyes closed but neither asleep. They just lied there thinking, listening to the other's breathing, praying that the other is asleep while the wood in the fireplace crackled and sizzled, creating an atmosphere that definitely was not for sleeping. When one opened their eyes to take a peek the shadows played and danced along the walls almost sensually which caused one witch to look at the other but never at the same time. It was going to be a long, long night.

Chapter 5

Molly Weasley had lived with her family in peril for so long that when she got word that Ginny hadn't reported to the Gryffindor dorm room, and hadn't shown up for breakfast. The first thought was something happened. She kicked herself for letting her daughter stay and help with repairs. She had lost her son Fred, and now..well now something happened to her baby girl.

She floo powdered directly into McGonagall's office. "Molly!" the older witch rose from behind her desk looking clearly surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to visit. Is everything okay?" McGonagall took one look at Molly and knew something was definitely not okay. "What is wrong?" She was starting to get worried. Had the ministry missed some death eaters and was another Weasley hurt? She had not gotten over Fred's death. Sure he was a pain in her backside but he brought light into her house and she would miss him dearly.

Molly spoke shaking "We need to find her. I was told that Ginny didn't sleep in her dorm room and she wasn't there for breakfast." She looked at the Headmistress who had become her friend and one of the Weasley's closest ally. "Minerva, I can't lose another child. I cant see another one in my family get hurt because I was not there to protect them"

Minerva walked over to an item on the desk. "The only ones that left the castle grounds were Potter, Ronald…seems like they would be leaving together." She checked and went through the list of those leaving and entering the grounds.

McGonagall and Molly both jumped as Mrs. Tonks burst into her office through the door followed by a very nervous Professor Flitwick. "See here!" he shouted to her. "you need the password! You can't just…"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by McGonagall. "It's okay. Dromeda, " she spoke looking at the other worried witch "What do I owe this visit? Is everything alright?"

Mrs. Tonks was beside herself "First Ted, then Nymphadora, then my son-in-law…and now my grandson! I can't find him anywhere!" She was sobbing now. Molly and Minerva both tried to comfort her. "We will go find them. Peeves!" McGonagall called, there was a bit of laughter and a sound of someone getting a raspberry. Then a flash and Peeves was before them.

"Headmistress calls and I am here, so now it is time to cheer!" He singsonged and when he got a look from the headmistress he stopped only to bend over and study the group of crying witches from between his legs.

"Peeves! Enough, I need you to fetch me Potter. I saw him enter the grounds late last night. Do it now" She ordered and then watched Peeves give her a salute though it wasn't the respectful kind but she knew he would do as he was ordered to do.

After a few minutes Harry showed up at Dumbledore's old office, well McGonagall's new office. He showed up, with Ron in tow munching on a sausage. Ron dropped the sausage when he saw his mother crying and ran to her "What's wrong? Is it dad?" Ron pulled out his DA coin, he had given one to his father after the battle so that way they would make sure no other Weasley would get hurt. They would be there to protect each other. Ron got his father but his father heard Molly's cry over the coin, the next thing they new Arthur was there, stepping out of the floo with five aurors all had their wands drawn.

Minerva first tried to quiet the roar of conversations as the growing number was getting ready to take arms. The first attempt failed. But the second attempt "EVERYONE QUIET!" That worked. Everyone quieted and looked at Minerva who continued in a softer, calmer voice. "We know that Ginny hasn't left Hogwart's grounds. There would have been a record and no Ronald, there is no way to get around it." She silenced the youngest Weasley's son just as he opened his mouth. She knew what he was going to ask. "Dromeda, I am sure your grandson is okay. Potter told me he left Teddy in the care of Ginny and Hermione. Both I might add are very capable of taking care of themselves. We will look for them here…" then added quickly "CALMLY. We will not scare anyone else. The last thing I need is for others to have a full blown panic attack."

In the room of requirements the three slumbered on. Teddy had woken up before the sun even started to rise. Hermione had rose from bed to feed him and sing him back to sleep. Ginny had woken up immediately feeling the shift in bed and the loss of warmth. She had listened to Hermione sing a bit off key but it was a sweet song. It made Ginny smile. The only response she got to her smile was when Hermione slid back into bed and told her "Not a word or you might find your bat bogie hex being done on you" The two drifted into sleep but it was not a peaceful sleep.

Hermione's dream had been that Bellatrix was back and trying to torture not her but Ginny like she had done to her at the Malfoy Manor. In her sleep she had drifted and turned covering Ginny with her body, holding her protectively.

Ginny's dream was no dream at all but memories twisted. Hermione was fighting to hold her close, to keep her from running to her death. She felt the pain and anguish of losing Harry all over in the dream but then it twisted and Hermione was fighting to hold her close to prevent her from running to Harry. The pain and anguish turned and shifted into anger, confusion. She tackled Hermione and punched her viciously, laughing darkly at her best friend's screams of pain. Ginny did not hold Hermione back as they slept, instead her hands clenched the blankets covering them.

Through the halls the group spread out and checked every dorm room, every classroom, every washroom, every corner of the grounds. The more they searched, and didn't find them the more the frantic Molly, Mrs. Tonks, Ron, Harry Arthur, now joined by a very panicked George, Bill and Fluer. Minerva and the aurors were the only ones that seemed to be keeping a cool mind. They knew the protections placed around Hogwarts. They knew they were okay, they just needed to find them.

It was Harry that remembered the room of requirements. "Wait! Professor!" he said as he looked to McGonagall. "We haven't checked the room of requirements. Neville and the others were able to hide out there and escape detection from the Carrows."

Minerva pointed a finger at Harry "Potter, that is a very good idea. I will go check that out right now." with that she turned only to be followed by the group that seemed to be wanting to push or carry her to the room.

Harry spoke up again clearly puzzled "But Professor. How will you find it?"

Minerva smiled "Potter, don't forget us teachers, we know this school better than you. The room of requirements will always show itself to the headmistress or headmaster. We just simply have to order it to" The group moved like a noisy herd of elephants, plus one singer. Jeeves had seen the group, watched them and thought it would be great fun to give them music to go along with their marching.

As they approached where the door would be McGonagall cleared her throat "Okay, play time is over, show yourself" She spoke seriously to the wall and then to the group's surprise a door appeared. The panicked group burst through the door. They saw the room warm, their eyes traveled to all that was in that room. Mrs. Tonk's eyes settled on the crib and to her relief, her sleeping grandson. The other's shifted their gaze to the bed. Molly was upset at Ginny for scaring her so. "GINERVA!" She shouted waking Teddy who was immediately picked up by Mrs. Tonks. The others stood staring, gaping except for Molly and it was as if in slow motion, as soon as Molly shouted Ginny's name she sat up in a panic pulling a half naked Hermione up with her who for her part was still half asleep but waking quickly.

Ginny hadn't even remembered Hermione's attire or lack there of, or how she got that way, at least for a minute. Hermione looked at all of the panicked faces and rose from the bed not remembering her state of dress or lack there of or how she got that way, reaching for her wand. "What happened!?" Concern clearly etched across Hermione's features as she cleared the hair from her face.

Ginny rose from the bed much to the other's relief kind of, fully dressed. Ron and Harry were still wondering why Hermione was half naked in bed with Ginny and sleeping on top of her. Her cheeks were slightly red as she tried desperately not to take in Hermione in just her jeans and a black bra. She bent down and picked up Hermione's shirt from the floor and handed it to her.

Hermione took the shirt and it was then she just realized she was standing in front of Ginny's parents, the headmistress, Harry, Ron, George, Fleur, Bill, Mrs. Tonks and some other men she had never seen before, not to mention Peeves who much to Hermione's regret had started singing a totally different song about her and Ginny sharing a bed. It was not for innocent ears that is for sure. Just as she put on her shirt trying to act like it was the most perfectly natural thing to do she heard Ron not even noticing he had gone over to the bed.

Ron had seen something glimmer in the light. He walked over and picked up the padded cuff. "Mom? What are these?" he asked turning to look at Molly.

"Those err uh…" she looked over at Ginny and Hermione. George for the first time since Fred's death actually started laughing followed by Bill, and Fleur. Arthur for his part was torn between laughing, blushing, giving a good talk to Ginny, then Hermione, then also feeling sorry for Harry and his son. Molly was still trying to process all that she had seen and was preparing to blow a fuse but was momentarily thrown by her son's question and how to explain it to him.

Minerva guided the aurors, Mrs. Tonks, Teddy and Peeves (who was now singing louder and more raunchier adding a few lewd noises into the song), out of the room shutting the door behind her. Truth be told Minerva saw the cuffs and Hermione's appearance, well there were few things that wanted to make the mighty McGonagall flee. This was one of them.

Ron listened to Peeve's song and then slowly got the picture. Harry hadn't said anything. He just stood there looking from Hermione and Ginny. Ron's face turned red and he launched himself at Ginny "You stupid bit" he didn't get to finish that comment, one he was caught quickly by his father but the other part Hermione cast a silencing spell on him.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Ronald Weasley before you go off half cocked and say something you will regret I suggest you listen. I know how this looks but nothing happened. We needed a place to change, bathe and take care of Teddy…and well honestly both Ginny and I were tired."

Molly looked to her daughter and saw something flash in her daughter's eyes that did not go with Hermione's statement. For the first time since Molly met Hermione, she wondered if she was lying to her. She would talk to the girls but without the others. "Ron, you heard her. Now you need to calm down. Hermione although I appreciate you protecting my daughter's feelings, might I suggest you do it without magic next time."

Hermione took that as a warning, she had crossed a line and felt like going near tears. She felt anger at anyone calling Ginny that. But she did not think and because of it she now was worried she hurt her second family even more. She quickly released Ron from her spell, even though it was harmless, she knew she had done wrong. "I am sorry Ronald. I just did not want you to say something you would regret."

Ronald narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He was tired of being bested by a girl. He could have any woman he wanted, and seeing the way Hermione was looking at Ginny, it was clear to him she did not want him. "Well, to bad you didn't think the samething. Don't ever talk to me again Hermione. We are through as friends or anything else." With that he left the room slamming it hard in it's wake.

Harry watched the whole exchange. He knew Hermione more than anyone. They both knew each other so well that it was impossible for the other to pull the wool over the other's eyes. He saw the flicker of emotions in Hermione's eyes, but he also saw that she was being honest, nothing happened. The earlier flicker showed that something very could have easily happened and Hermione wanted it to. That was one glimpse. The other was the immediate guilt for having those thoughts. She was fighting her feelings. He knew she would not hurt him or do anything disrespectful as that. After Ron left he saw the devastation that crossed her eyes. It wasn't the loss of a boyfriend he realized but the loss of a friend a door closing that she never wanted closed. Harry looked to Hermione "I will talk to him." then he walked over to Ginny and placed a kiss on her cheek. With that he left.

"Good bloke he is" George jumped in after watching him go. "I don't think I would have been so nice seeing my girlfriend rumored soon to be wife in bed with my best friend." He couldn't help but poke. "And Ginny? My little sister using cuffs….I think Fred and I were a bad influence." Ginny was about to hit him when Molly stopped her and him. "George I am happy that you find this so amusing, why don't you go find something to do with your father, Bill and Fluer."Arthur took that as his cue and started to usher everyone but Molly, Hermione and Ginny out quietly closing the door behind them.

Molly walked to the bed and set down on the corner. She tried not to let her eyes drift to the tangled sheets. "Hermione dear..your shirt is inside out and backwards." Her voice was soft. Yelling would come later. Right now she needed to be calm so the girls would talk to her. "Sit down, so we can talk"

Hermione blushed and fixed her shirt, much to her dismay Ginny tried to help. Quickly she slapped Ginny's hands away earning a look from Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, I promise on everything dear to me nothing happened."

Ginny sat down where the pillow she slept on was. She tried to not remember waking up to Hermione on top of her. She tried to not remember how Hermione looked when she first woke up, that even still waking up was ready to fight if needs be. Fight half naked and half asleep. Ginny almost chuckled but earned another look from her mother that clearly stated that would not be a good idea.

Hermione sat down first beside Ginny but then when Molly looked at her she quickly rose and moved to another part of the bed. But there she could see the cuffs and that brought back thoughts of what could have happened last night. So she rose and moved to sit near Molly but then thinking being in arms reach of the mother who just found you in bed with her daughter, that wasn't a good idea. Eventually Hermione pulled up a chair and sat clear out of the way of Molly's reach and far enough away that maybe her body would stop responding to Ginny's presence.

Ginny's eyes at that moment as if reading Hermione's thoughts traveled down the other witch's body and to her nipples which were becoming a bit noticeable. Ginny tried so hard to pull her eyes away but it was like fighting against gravity. It wasn't till she heard her mother clear her throat and Hermione cross her arms over her chest that she realized her staring had been noticed. She looked downward quickly.

Molly at first watched Hermione play musical seats affectionately. She had grown to care deeply about Hermione very much like she would a daughter. She had just assumed that Hermione and Ron, but looking at the interaction between Hermione and her daughter, she had gotten that completely wrong. "I am going to offer this advice. Girls, I am going to be blunt about this. You need to listen to me. If there is something going on between you two, you need to figure it out. If there isn't and all of this was purely innocent, then do not worry. But if there is more, there is nothing wrong with that. I need to stress though that you need to be upfront and honest with Harry, and Ron if there is. I will stand by you two and support you both, but be honest." She watched the girls nod "And for scaring me Ginerva, consider yourself grounded for a whole month. You are coming home with me and you will stay at home, no company" she added that last part to Hermione. "So if you two need to talk, you should do it now." She remained sitting.

Hermione and Ginny both were processing their emotions and thoughts until the words grounded came up. Ginny's face reddened very much like Ron's when he was about to fight for something "Mom! I didn't do anything wrong! It wasn't my fault you chose to get all worried and fly off the handle" Then her eyes widened a bit as she thought about having the other conversation she knew had to come in front of her mom.

But before Molly could say anything Hermione interrupted Ginny. "Ginny, she had every right. I am sorry Mrs. Weasley for adding to your worry and pain. " Hermione kept her eyes on Mrs. Weasley as she spoke "I will never be able to express how very sorry I am for all of your pain and I am grateful for your love and protection. "

Ginny was about to interrupt but she saw tears beginning to threaten to escape Hermione's eyes. She started to walk to Hermione but the other witch rose quickly and stepped behind the chair keeping space between them, needing the space to be able to say what she as going to say. "Hermione" Ginny's voice was soft like a touch and it caused the other witch to close her eyes briefly.

It was then at that moment that Molly was becoming just fully aware of how deep those budding feelings went between Hermione and her daughter. She remained quiet, patient, letting Hermione finish what she had to say, judging by how hard Hermione was breathing, it was something hard and big.

Ginny must have sensed it to because she too stopped talking. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, slightly tightening her eyes stayed riveted on Hermione wanting desperately to hold her, to soothe the pain in the other witch's eyes.

Hermione continued after much effort. "I think it would be best if, I left. I had been offered a job in another part of England. I was planning on turning them down because I didn't want to leave you all. I wanted to be close. But I was being selfish. Ron, well he deserves someone that can love him like he wants, and Harry, well he has been through so much. Then you Ginny…I…we…You deserve an easy life, a good one. No more trauma." Hermione debated about stopping there but she had always been upfront and held nothing back. She wouldn't start now. She really didn't want to do this in front of Molly but if this was her only chance she would take it. "Ginny, I know you felt what I felt last night and what could have happened. I saw it in your eyes. I am sorry, it should have never happened. I can't believe I almost betrayed my best friend and made my other dearest best friend betray her love. I am sorry, both of you" Hermione didn't want to see or hear Ginny's reaction. If Ginny had fought for her, or even just simply said stop, she would have. But she was doing what was best for Ginny, best for the Weasleys, best for Harry, best for Teddy and best for Ron. So for the first time ever in her whole life. She did something that was very ungryffindor. She ran.

Ginny stood motionless for a few seconds. It happened again. Someone else made a decision for her and took the choice away from her, what she could handle or couldn't handle. First she was shocked, then she was angry. Hurt would come later, but right now she decided she would embrace anger "Mom, I never asked for anything. I need to go after her. Please let me. I promise you can ground me twice as long and I will take it happily, just please let me go after her." To ask that of her mom though she tempered her anger, clamped down or tried desperately to. She failed at that because Molly could read her daughter like a book with large writing with big colorful pictures.

Molly had absorbed everything said and looked to her daughter. Her heart broke with the thought of Hermione leaving them. Hermione belonged in their family. She was a Weasley and the thought her not being there, no longer being a part of their family, it was like losing another daughter. She blinked back the tears. "your father can help you with that. But I need to ask honey, do you know what you are going to say? Do you know what you want?" She didn't know of any other way to tactfully ask that. "you are so young. You have one more year in Hogwarts, you don't even know what you want to do or be. If you go after her, what are you going to say. Hermione don't go because?"

Ginny ran her hand through her hair. She was wasting time. The longer she stayed the more distance Hermione put between them. She knew though her mother would not let her go unless he was honest. "I don't know mom. I just know when she cries it rips me up. In the battle she was ready to die for me and killed to protect me. She took one spell that was meant for me. She saved me from running to my death and I hit her. She still held. I know that if I am without her it sits wrong with me. I want her in my life as a friend and I don't know if I want…I know I reacted. We both know that..I mean you caught me, I can't believe you caught me" The last said a little bit softer, her embarrassment shining through.

Molly finished for her daughter "Staring? Yes, dear you were staring." she finished a bit amused but also worried for her daughter. So much had been on her daughter's plate and to be facing a hard future. She loved Hermione but she was still worried for her daughter and worried that maybe she would be confusing lust for something else so she said it. "Ginny, you need to be sure you aren't confusing lust for something else. You may not know this about me but when I was your age I had this friend and she and"

Ginny stopped her mom rather quickly from finishing that sentence feeling a bit queasy from the thought "mom, I get what you are saying. I honestly don't know. I don't have answers I just know I can't let her go. Can't we figure out the rest later? Isn't life long enough to do that?"

Her mother interrupted "Ginny but what about Harry? What about Teddy? Are you sure you want to risk that?" She would stand by her daughter no matter what, but she had to present all the angles to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head "Harry he is sweet, and I love him, I do but he wants what I don't. He wants to take care of me mum! Me!" Seeing how Molly scrunched her nose, Ginny knew she understood. "He didn't care about what I want, where I see myself. He wants me to finish my year at Hogwarts and then stay home and be pregnant. That is fine for others but it's not for me. How can I love someone that loves an idea more than he loves me? I got to find me before I can love someone like that back. Wouldn't I be living a lie if I did that?"

Molly smiled at that a bit, feeling relieved. "Your father had the ministry put a trace on you all after the battle. We didn't want you all going off again into danger without us knowing and stepping in to do our job and protect you. This includes Harry and Hermione. If you ask him, he will let you know where she is. Now best go and don't you forget you owe me two months and I expect you to home with her before midnight or I am coming to get both of you"

Ginny nodded and gave her mother a bone crushing hug "Thank you" she shouted as she raced out the door to find her father.

Chapter 6  
Hermione apparated with her small well used bag in the forest she, Ron and Harry had camped out earlier when they had inadvertently crossed paths with Ted Tonks, on the run and the last time they saw him alive. She pulled out a tent and started setting up the normal charms out of habit. It was during the fifth charm she stopped mid spell and sank to the ground. It was then she allowed herself to cry. Everything felt so wrong, leaving but her staying would cause so much pain for everyone she cared about. She felt like her whole soul was being ripped out. She disliked herself for her feelings, her reactions to Ginny. She disliked herself that she didn't stay and fight. But who would she be fighting against. Her brother, her best friend. He had no family but the Weasleys, her and she hated herself that every fiber in her being wanted to stay and find out just what this was with Ginny she was feeling. She was in a lose lose situation, so to save those she cared about from any pain and grief she would stay away. She hated herself most for that.

Ginny apparated in a forest but didn't see anything. Just the forest. She walked around and then she heard it. A quiet muffled scream of anguish. She walked around where she heard that brief cry. She felt Hermione near. She didn't know how she felt this but she felt it. Why couldn't she see her. The more she walked the angrier she got as she thought about all the decisions made for her supposed well being. The anger started to mix with frustration, and pain of Hermione running, then she saw it. A slight shift in the air. "Smartest witch of her time, maybe but I am not slouch." Pulling her wand she started casting some counter spells taught to her by her uncle who was a charm breaker. Little by little Ginny was able to lift the charms revealing the tent they had bought for Bill as a wedding present. Then her eyes rested on Hermione who was leaning against a tree, looking out over the water. She looked weak. Hermione was never weak. This further upset Ginny and before she noticed she was racing up on the other witch.

Hermione first heard then felt someone running to her, turning her forcefully and pinning her back to the tree she was leaning on for support. She reached for her wand not yet noticing who it was only to have it quickly disarmed. She stomped hard on her assailant's foot and heard the grunt of pain, her eyes widening as she recognized that grunt and then looked directly into Ginny's fiery gaze. "Ginny" was all she got out.

To say Ginny had worked herself up into a bit of a tiff was the understatement of the century. Ginny silenced Hermione with one look that dared the witch to say anything else. Hermione stopped talking after that. "You lay all of that on the line and you leave. YOU LEAVE and make a decision as to what I want. Did you bother to ask what I wanted? NO! I am sick and tired of everyone thinking I am weak and fragile. It was Neville, Luna and I taking on the death eaters, Snape, the Carrows, the ministry. We took their punishments even for other students. I survived and kept fighting! I never stopped! You want to know why? Because it was the right thing to do! Because I was strong enough to keep fighting. Before that Harry made the decision for me that I couldn't handle his future. I knew full well! I am not some dimwit twit with her head up her ass! I was a big part of the fight against the Death Eaters and Snape yet when it came to fighting along side more skilled duelers I get told that I am to young, to fragile to fight when I had been doing it all year without them! Then after the battle Harry was once again making decisions for my future, being a parent with him with Teddy, marrying him, letting him take care of fragile ole me. Did he ask me once if I wanted that? Did has ask me once of my wants and plans? Did he even ask me if I wanted to marry him!? NO!"

Hermione stopped fighting against Ginny's strong grip. She listened letting Ginny pour out all that she wanted to say. She got swept up with Ginny's emotions lost a bit in her fiery gaze, she even found herself outraged along with Ginny. Ginny kept going.

"Then you. The ALL MIGHTY ALL KNOWING HERMIONE GRANGER DECIDES THAT SHE KNOWS WHAT IS BEST FOR ME! NO! You left! You are not allowed to leave Hermione. I watched you once leave!" she continued no longer yelling but still just as firm after noticing Hermione flinch. "but I knew, I knew you were coming back, I understood why you left, I understood the need to go. I don't understand this Hermione and I am not letting you leave us..me again. Hermione I fight for what I want and I want you to hear me when I say I am NOT letting that happen."

Hermione was trying to find her voice. Her body reacted to the power and conviction behind Ginny's words and the fact that during the whole exchange Ginny used her body to pin her against the tree, not just her hands. She wasn't the only that started noticing this.

Ginny's eyes darkened, her breathing increased but she didn't move away. She was not letting Hermione budge and if Hermione was going to apparate, Hermione was going to take her with her. It didn't matter that she was pressing all of her body against Hermione's and it didn't matter that her body noticed her body pressing against Hermione. All that mattered that Hermione gets her point. But the close proximity momentarily robbed her of any speaking abilities.

"Ginny" Hermione stopped noticing how much desire was laced around that name. She stopped and tried again praying to whatever higher being to give her strength to will herself to control her growing hunger. "Ginny, you an…" she stops again realizing she was about to do it again. Tell Ginny what is best for her, and what the other wizard is feeling. "What do you want Ginny?" She really had not meant that to come out how it did but her growing desire was getting harder to control.

Ginny's breath caught at the question and her eyes traveled to Hermione's lips. "What I want" she licked her own lips which had become a bit dry. When did the temperature start to rise. "what I want" she tried again. "What I want Hermione is for you to come home with me now. Stay with me and I want to figure this out. Then once we have it figured out, then I want to make a decision."

Hermione was about to argue she saw so many bad ideas with this. So she started to voice it. "Ginny, I don't think that is the best idea. Don't you feel..it can't be just me, it's not just me" she asked, then told. Then when Ginny just arched a brow she corrected herself "Are you feeling this?" Dear gods her body felt like it was on fire where Ginny was pressed against her, which was pretty close to everywhere. She didn't think there was even space for air between their bodies. It was turning her body into one great big nerve ending.

Ginny chuckled softly and whispered "I am not dead Hermione and even if I was I think I would still be able to feel this. Like I if I move this way" Ginny shifted some and Hermione's breath caught as she bit back a moan. "I feel your breasts rub with mine, and when I shift like this"

Again Ginny shifted and it caused Hermione to tuck her hands behind her own back as she felt she was fighting a losing battle with her self control. She tried so many images in her head, Snape running around naked, some charm spells that she never seemed to get right. Nothing was working "Ginny, I need you to give me space…. now" It came out a whisper, a shaky one at that.

Ginny pressed closer sliding a leg between Hermione's. "If you apparate again Hermione, I will find you and you will regret it" She didn't want to move, part of it being she was enjoying Hermione's reactions. The other being she was terrified the other witch would run. "your word, Hermione"

Hermione's legs nearly buckled as she felt part of Ginny press against the more intimate part of her. She didn't even realize Ginny was speaking so when she got her eyes to focus and noticed the way Ginny was looking at her it was then she realized she missed something "what?"

Ginny's body was screaming at her to take Hermione, but she fought it. Her first time would be only with love no matter how bad she wanted it and she never wanted anything as bad as she wanted Hermione. "No apparating" Seeing Hermione nod she stepped back and immediately regretted it. The cold that touched her body had nothing to do with the environment's temperature. The loss was actual physical pain.

Hermione crossed her arms hugging herself, still leaning heavily against the tree, her eyes shut as she tried to cool her body. It took a bit for both of them to recover. Hermione was the first to speak "Ginny, I cant be close to you. I am being honest here. I don't know if I can control myself. Maybe I should stay away for a few months, just to get things back to the way they were."

Ginny was back against her pinning her against the tree before she even had a chance to exhale. But she didn't speak instead she claimed Hermione's lips with her own. Hungry would be the best way to describe her kiss. She devoured, licked, nipped, pulled, and ravaged Hermione's lips. For the first half second of the kiss Hermione didn't respond but dear god she couldn't help herself. God forgive her, Harry forgive her. She returned the kiss Ginny gave her with just as much hunger and need. She was tired of fighting, she was tired of the struggle and for just a few minutes she would allow herself to take something just for her. Take what Ginny was giving her and give back in everyway she could.

Hermione melted feeling Ginny's hands move up into her hair, then down the back of her neck as her lips felt like it was being tasted, savored committed to memory and she was sure she would never allow another's lips to touch hers because no one could kiss her like Ginny was she would stake her life on it. Her hands moved down Ginny's back to her ass, pulling her closer. Both started moving against each other moaning into each other's mouths, each devouring the sounds of pleasure, it wasn't until they heard the loud clearing of a throat that they realized they were not alone.

Ginny sprang back from Hermione and Hermione willed her eyes to focus, though when she did see what she saw she closed her eyes. Twice in one day, only this time things weren't innocent. "Mrs. Weasley…I a" Hermione stopped herself. She didn't feel sorry and she felt Ginny's eyes on her. She wouldn't do that. She cleared her throat "Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry for you catc" How the hell do you apologize to the mom for feeling up her daughter and damn well getting to the point to throw her on the ground and take her until she passed out. "Mrs. Weasley I.."

Molly had recovered from what she had walked in on, but rules needed to be set. "Dear, best to stop right there. You are going to dig a hole for yourself. Pack up your things. You are coming home. Both of you"

Hermione and Ginny went about packing up the tent and putting it back into the mini handbag avoiding eye contact not ready to see all the emotions and desire that both knew filled them. Once they were done Molly walked up to the two and took their hands apparating with them back to the Burrow. Once inside she spoke quickly and quietly to the girls. "It is late. Ginny, go wash up and get to bed. Hermione you can stay in Bill's old room." She saw Ginny about to argue and gave her a you really should know better look which silenced her daughter.

Ginny wanted to kiss Hermione again and the way Hermione was looking at her, the feeling was mutual. "Mom, can I have a quick word with Hermione?"

Molly snorted "You've had enough words for tonight. Upstairs! March." Once she saw her daughter slowly but obediently go up the stairs she turned to a very nervous Hermione who looked like she was trying not to fidget. " Hermione? You and I need to sit and talk."

TBC  
-


	3. Part 3

Chapter 7

Molly sat down on the couch and patted it. Her smile was warm but there was something in her eyes that Hermione that told her that she was facing Mrs. Weasley in mama bear mode. Maybe not the full force that Bellatrix faced but it was there.

Hermione wisely sat down to the indicated spot. " , I didn.." she was silenced by a touch on her hand from Molly.

Molly for her part was nervous. She knew Ginny was coming up on being of the legal age but for her part she felt that right now she felt her daughter was stepping into territory that she might not be ready to step, and frankly she needed to lay down the ground rules. She did this with Harry and it worried her that she had to do this Hermione. Not so much that it is Hermione Ginny seemed to be more interested, but more along the thought process that this might hurt Hermione and Harry's friendship something she saw as unbreakable. Hermione never budged by Harry's side, she faced everything he faced as much as she could, as much as he would let her and sometimes when he didn't.

"Dear, I need you to be quiet and listen for now. Ginny is my baby and in her life she has gone through more than most. I feel funny telling you this because you have gone through more than a child has ever had to go through." she held up a hand to stop Hermione's protest "Now, I know you are of legal age but I am also referring to the start of your schooling at Hogwarts. You stepped into things where as poor Harry was thrown into it. This is me speaking as Ginny's mother, and I am not judging you even if I didn't approve all that you, Harry and Ron did. I mean there is a thing called parents and we are here for a reason."

Hermione had the good sense to look ashamed. She did feel in hindsight that yes, they could have done things a bit different. She did consider themselves lucky that the outcome came out the way they did. So many times they should have died, so many times they beat death.

Molly cleared her throat watching the emotions flicker across Hermione's face. The poor girl could hide an emotion like she could high a fresh made tart from her sons. "Hermione, I want you to know we consider you a part of this family no matter what. You have stood true beside us, you did your best to help protect my children. We see this. You are a natural fit. But we need to lay down some rules and you must follow them Hermione. But first I need to ask you somethings and I know I will get an honest answer." Molly would doubt most she would ask this but she knew out of all of the people that her daughter dated Harry and Hermione would always be honest to the best of their ability. She had to trust this. She took a breath and steadied herself "I need to know first, have you and my daughter been intimate?"  
Hermione's face reddened but she didn't bow her head. She did not want to give Mrs. Weasley any impression of deceit. "I….I will admit that I have thought about it and the umm when you..in the forest" She took a calming breath. "No, we have not. To be honest last night I..it didn't even occur to me and when I felt my attraction toward your daughter…" she stopped hoping and praying to all higher beings that Mrs. Weasley did not want details over something she was still confused over herself. She knew what she wanted. She knew that kissing Ginny was something that was equivalent to a Super Nova and the younger witch's sounds, responses was like liquid fire. She was confused over should she want Ginny so much. Her loyalty to Harry was strong, her want for his happiness was greatest. Would she be the best thing for Ginny? Would she be able to make Ginny happy? She didn't even think Ginny knew what she wanted. "This is very new for me"

Molly placed a calming hand on Hermione's knee. "Thank you. A few of my other questions were answered. I have some more and I don't know if you can answer them. But I want you to try and if you can't answer them. I want you to think about it, and I don't want you to pursue my daughter until you can." The last part was a hard thing for her to say to Hermione. Hermione was an emotional person and sometimes could act on her emotions, basically not make the most sound decisions at times. "I need to know, if you find your feelings for my daughter are deeper than, I want to know are you going to go off and leave her? Leave her alone? Frankly I am worried about that. With all that you all have been through, I want easy for you all but dear, the road you are looking down is not an easy road. If you venture down and have my daughter venture down that road with you. I need to know that you wont leave her there to face things alone. You, Ron, and Harry did before. A few times and if you go down this path, you cannot do it again to her. She deserves someone that will stand strong beside her and put her needs above others."

Hermione looked and felt like she actually received a physical blow. She hadn't thought about that. She looked back playing back things over and over in her head. She replayed events trying to see them through Ginny's eyes. It wasn't until quite sometime she finally saw what Mrs. Weasley saw. Hermione tried to close out the emotions she felt, adding to the guilt she already felt. In defeat she dipped her head as a few tears started to escape.

Molly had been patient waiting for Hermione, knowing what the young woman was doing. Hermione was a strong witch, it was true and a good person. She tried to do what was right even when it was not popular. Even when it put her at odds with those that she cared about most. But seeing Hermione cry also hurt her. She had grown to care about Harry and Hermione since their first year at Hogwarts. Both stepped into their lives, into their family and personally she counted it as a blessing everyday.

Hermione cleared her throat and composed herself. She was unable to meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She tried, she really tried. "I owe her so many apologies, I don't know where to start" her voice was soft and shaky. She felt the couch shift under her a bit as Molly scooted closer and then felt arms go around her.

"There is more and I am hitting you with this all because one, you need to know what I expect, two, you can handle it dear." Molly spoke softly trying to keep her voice soft. "We have very traditional rules here in the Weasley home. Sex outside marriage is a big no. You two decide to date, I expect you to respect that rule. Another rule when staying in this house you will no longer share a bed with Ginny, even if the intentions are innocent. The final rule is something you need to pay attention to. You have the tendency to take control of situations, make decisions for others. Your parents are a good example" She held up a hand quieting Hermione's protest. "I understand why you did but it was not your decision to make. If you do that to Ginny. Use magic to control a situation, without her consent I will tell you right now, you will no longer be welcome in this family. I care deeply for you Hermione but I have to be very clear on this last rule." Molly gave Hermione a comforting squeeze and rose. "Now it is late and I am going to bed. You know where Bill's old room is. Goodnight" With that Molly headed upstairs quietly leaving Hermione to think about all that she said, knowing the young witch would indeed think about all she said.

Chapter 8

Hermione had spent most of the night pacing the downstairs living room in the burrow. She had so many things she needed to set right, and so many thing she had to do. Reigning in her desire for Ginny was first. Respecting and following the Weasley rules in her eyes was more important than following the rules of the Ministry something that she a few times broke. She couldn't do that now. Would she be able to? She stopped her pacing to look out the window.

Outside in the brisk morning air she saw a figure zooming about the sky, making quick elaborate dives, fancy turns, speeding up and then slowing down. It took her only a few seconds to realize that it was Ginny. She didn't notice someone was standing beside Hermione until she looked over and jumped. "Harry! I need to put bells on your shoes at times." she had a hard time looking at him.

Harry had arrived at the Burrow a few hours ago but watched Hermione, watching his friend struggle with whatever she was thinking. He watched all the emotions. The smile she would get on her face when she would think of something that pleased her, then there was the guilty look. The kind she had on her face when she went up against he and Ron back when they thought Sirius was out to kill him. She did the right thing but he knew she struggled that time feeling like she was also betraying them. She risked her friendship with them, something he knew was one of the dearest things to her, just to keep him safe, protect him when he was being stupid. Then he saw the guilty expression shift to a troubled one, the kind that she got when she went through her jealous phase with Ron Ron. He smirked remembering that nickname of Ron's. He still enjoyed teasing him over it. Then sadness that he never wanted to see on Hermione's face. He knew she was making decisions and most likely it would be one where she was sacrificing what she really wanted for what she saw as the greater good.

Harry nudged her with his hip. "Sorry Hermione I will make sure I stomp loudly next time while mimicking Peeves" he teased wanting to cause her to smile even if it was just a little. It worked.

Hermione nudged him back and looked back out the window. "You should go flying out there with her. I am sure she would enjoy the company." She didn't hide the fact she was openly watching his girlfriend. She knew he already saw her watching her. Accidentally she let some her thoughts slip through her mouth. "Have you ever thought about why it is only the rough and painful roads that will lead you to the biggest happiness?" She watched Ginny now looping in the sky. She enjoyed watching the flash of red when the wind caught her hair, and when the light hit her, it was near breathtaking to Hermione.

Harry turned to look at Hermione smiling to her in a warm way "Everyday since I can remember. That is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." He had made this decision after Ginny's and his argument even though at the time he hadn't realized it until now. "I want the easy less rewarding road for a while." he knew he confused Hermione, her expression shifted to her troubled expression with a flicker of guilt mixed in.

"Harry, if this is about…I knew you would see it. I didn't know, and I didn't plan on it..but I want you to know I won't act on it anymore. I wont make things difficult between you and Ginny. You deserve family, love, happiness."

Harry put his arm around her. He was a bit surprised that something did happen but the strange thing was, the jealousy wasn't there. What does that say about his feelings for Ginny? Here he was sure that she was the one, she was the one that he wanted a family with, to get married. She was the one he had dreamed about. And here it was, his best friend and strongest sense of family he ever had was telling him that she did act on her feelings for his girlfriend once. He wasn't bothered. In fact the relief he felt was even more surprising to him. "Hermione, its okay. It really is, and I know…..thank you. But it isn't about that. I walk on the streets in Diagon Alley and I get hounded. I go into the ministry and I get pulled. I have a god child I need to take care of. I just really want to find some peace and quiet, even if it isn't the hard road…and I promise Hermione, I feel love, family and happiness. You have always been that for me and I know you always will."

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. She couldn't help and felt relief, love and true friendship through the hug. She couldn't help but not cry as she felt some of her guilt wash away. "Why is it lately all I can do is cry" she laughed softly while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Where will you go? When will you go?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who was still always straight to the point. "Mrs. Tonks, Teddy and I are going to go do a bit of exploring. While I am away I am having Sirius's house fixed up and restored. We are going to be leaving tomorrow."

Hermione gasped "Harry, that is to soon! Who else knows? When will you tell them?" She tried to go through all of the things he needed to do to be ready for such a trip. "Are you packed? Do you have everything? Do you need some of my books because you don't know what you will be facing? What if there are some death eaters that escape the Ministry to track you do"

She was silenced by Harry's hand. "Hermione, stop, breathe. I need to do this, I am all packed, so is Mrs. Tonks, and Teddy. We are prepared, stop worrying. " The look he received from Hermione told him that she could sooner will the earth to reverse it's rotation than stop worrying. "As for the others…I was hoping you could tell them. I don't want to face the questions, or the concerns, or arguments."

Hermione nodded seeing that Harry had made up his mind and once he does that he is pretty unstoppable. You either go along for the ride or get off. "I will, but Harry..you know they will be rather upset with you when you get back." her tone took on a bit of teasing to lighten the mood or try to. "The great Harry Potter just disappears. The Chosen One first declared missing was later found tanning on a beach" That got a nudge and a smile from him of which she returned.

"Thank you Hermione…as for, well you acting on or not acting on something" he indicated Ginny through the window "You have my blessing and support. Figured you would lean more toward the rough road. I am starting to think Hermione that you aren't happy if it isn't rough" he softly teased.

Hermione smirked and hit his arm not trusting her words right now. They stayed like that for sometime leaning against each other, watching Ginny's aerial acrobatics. Okay she had less things to feel guilty but she knew she would be lowering a rather big boom when she dropped the news Harry, Mrs. Tonks, and Teddy were going on a long rather lengthy holiday. But they needed it. Mrs. Tonks had lost so much. Her whole family just about wiped out from this war, Teddy lost his parents to Voldemort and his army, and Harry well yeah.

-

Chapter 9

It was night in the Weasley home. "Dinner!" Molly shouted loudly and the thumping sound of feet racing down to the table was heard. Hermione heard the shout from outside and was coming in.

Hermione loved the burrow, loved the feeling of home but she missed her parents and knew she needed to undo her memory charm on them soon. She looked around the Weasley table and watched George talk with his father. He was less pale, and eating again. She knew he would never be able to fully recover from losing Fred. She didn't think anyone here at the table could, but it was good to see him getting healthy again and smiling as he and his father shared a joke. Ron had joined them after Harry had talked to him. He was still upset, but more embarrassed by his behavior than anything. She did respect his words earlier and she didn't engage him in any conversation regardless of how much she wanted to. Bill and Fleur were here earlier and shared the news that they were going to have a baby. Molly wanted them to stay and celebrate but it was clear to everyone that the couple wanted to celebrate more privately. Hermione laughed and enjoyed the loud boisterous cheers shared by everyone in the Weasley home. She remembered Ginny leaping into her arms hugging her fiercely. Remembering Mrs. Weasley's rules she enjoyed the hug for a little bit longer before releasing it. She was strong yes, but she was not made of steel and Ginny had a way of melting her self control quicker than anything she had ever felt before. She sat with the Weasleys and they shared the meal, laughing, talking and planning things to do with the soon to be, (8 months kind of soon) Weasley addition. Names were tossed out, which brought about family stories, all of which left most laughing till their sides hurt.

Ginny approached Hermione who was in the living room. This was the first time she had gotten Hermione alone today. "Tonight was a good night" she smiled and placed her arms around Hermione. She did feel Hermione stiffen for a few seconds but then relax into her hold. She didn't really question why she wanted to put her arms around Hermione, just that she wanted to, so she did.

Hermione for her part loved the feel of Ginny's arms around her. She found she felt safe, secure, wanted in the younger witch's hold. But there was the other part that was repeating Mrs. Weasley's rules over and over in her head like a mantra, trying desperately to keep herself in check. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Ginny, for now not questioning anything, not fighting anything, just enjoying this moment. "I think they are going to have a daughter"

Ginny smiled and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder "You think? I was thinking they would have a boy. It kind of runs in the family" she joked, thinking that she was grossly outnumbered on the girl department in this family.

Turning her head she couldn't resist inhaling Ginny's scent "Well there is that but I think you broke that roll." Hermione quietly replied. She did feel her body start to react a bit more, her heart beat started to become slightly quicker, a bit stronger in her pulse points.

Ginny noticed and decided to test the boundaries, that and she missed Hermione. Yes this was new but she just couldn't explain the need feeling of want she started feeling for her best friend. They shared a rather intense kiss, and hands definitely roamed. If she shut her eyes she could still feel Hermione's hands roaming down her back, to her ass. Her lips found Hermione's pulse point on her neck. As soon as she did that she felt Hermione's hold on her hands tighten. She didn't know if it was because she was trying to still one of her hands that started pulling up a bit of Hermione's shirt to trace, touch a bit of the other witch's soft skin.

Hermione bit her lip hard and leaned back more trusting Ginny to be able to handle it. Turning her head she gave more of her neck to Ginny and her mouth. She jumped away from Ginny when she felt the young witch's teeth nip at her sensitive skin.

There was warmth, softness, fire, and then next thing she knew she felt Hermione leap away from her. "Hermione? Did I do something wrong?" Ginny was confused, they were sharing a moment and it felt like both were enjoying it and then it was like hitting a brick wall. She looked at the distance Hermione put between them. Did Hermione hurdle the couch? She started taking a step toward Hermione and was halted quickly by Hermione's sharp no.

"No!" Hermione held up a shaky hand, her other hand digging into the back of the couch as she fought to bring back some of her control. She saw the confusion and hurt in Ginny's eyes. She read that the other witch was thinking she did something wrong, so Hermione raised her eyes to Ginny, showing the raging fire that burned in them. She didn't trust her voice yet.

Ginny was getting ready to step into a panic full retreat mode but then she saw Hermione's eyes. "Merlin's beard!" she gasped and leapt over the couch to Hermione using her agility and speed from being a chaser. The look of pure barely controlled desire ignited something fierce and wild inside Ginny something she couldn't resist.

Hermione barely had time to catch a breath as she saw Ginny's gaze matching her own. Then the next thing she knew they were kissing each other like their life depended on it. Ginny's hands moved down Hermione's back, then to her hips guiding the other witch back to the steps and up them. Hermione's hands were filled with Ginny's red fiery hair. The kiss was threatening to go to the next level very, very quickly. And as Hermione nearly stumbled back as she was guided up another stair, Mrs. Weasley's rule rang out loudly in her head.

It was painful to tear her lips away from Ginny's soft, demanding lips but Hermione did and gasped for air. "Ginny, we can't. I promised your mom. The rules!" she spoke inbetween large gulps of air as she rested her forehead against the younger witch.

Ginny's hands clenched tightly as she held strong to Hermione's hips. She wanted to much to pick up Hermione and do more. What she didn't quite know, well she had a picture in her mind but she knew thinking about it, fantasizing about it was no where near as good as actually experiencing it. Slowly she lessened her grip on Hermione's hips and just looped her fingers through the other woman's belt loops. "Hermione, this is killing me" she expressed herself with a mixed groan and a chuckle. It was either laugh or cry, she chose laugh.

Hermione chuckled as well "Trust me when I say, I know. Ginny, you did nothing wrong earlier. I think you know this now, but just to be sure we are on the same page" She slowly started relinquishing her hold on the silky red hair.

Ginny sighed and stepped back. "I need…I am going to go fly." she needed someway to channel this sexual energy. It was either find a way or explode. "Will I see you later?" Ginny asked as she turned heading down the stairs not trusting herself to be able to behave.

Hermione watched Ginny's hips, her eyes traveled down to her ass, her legs, then her back. She didn't notice the other witch had stopped, completely frozen until she heard Ginny's growl.

"Hermione, stop" was all Ginny could do to warn. She felt Hermione's heated gaze and she held onto the banister for support.

Blinking, Hermione quickly blushed. "I am sorry, did you say something?" She tried to look at the floor, the walls, the books that lined the shelves in the living room anything but Ginny.

Ginny still felt Hermione's heat but it wasn't directly on her anymore. She couldn't decide if she was happy about that, relieved or missing it. "I was wondering if I was going to see you later."

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea. I think I will read a book to take my" Hermione blushed a bit "my mind off things, and try to go to sleep, but I don't think it will do much good."

Ginny turned and that was a mistake. She took in Hermione's flushed skin, her lips that were parted as she still fought to try to get her breathing under control. Traveling down to Hermione's waist she saw part of her shirt was still up. She could see a bit of skin. This excited her even more. She growled softly and raced out the door before she attacked Hermione.

Hermione stayed like that for a few minutes, barely resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall. She would leave tomorrow to undo the memory charm on her parents, and face whatever she had to face. She could do it. The distance would be a good thing, maybe it would help get her desire back in check. If she didn't the rules would kill her.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Chapter 10

Hermione had spent most of the night tossing and turning. She was worrying about her parents and wondering if they would forgive her. She was worrying about Ginny, and would Ginny be okay. She was worried about Ron and praying that he would grow up just a little. She was worried about the Weasleys and what would they think of her when she tells them she is leaving to go find her parents. She was feeling really worried about what Ginny would think. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Ginny.

Morning found them, and Ginny found herself making her way to where Fred was buried. She kept expecting him to come down the stairs or jump out pulling some prank on her. As she made her way there she found she was not the only one that had the same idea, only Fred's visitor was asleep by his grave marker curled up in a ball.

"George" Ginny softly spoke crouching down and rubbing his arm gently. She watched as he shivered from the morning chill. Quickly she removed her jacket and put it over him, while plopping down beside him. She could ignore the morning dew soaking through her jeans. Ginny tried again, a bit firmer but thinking how Fred might try, unfortunately she didn't have anything that would explode on her. "Hey your holeyness! Your people are waiting for you" She remembered the joke the two twins shared when he first started to wake up. That did the trick

George smirked in his sleep and stirred "Ginny, that material is old. If you want to keep up with me you better get a bit quicker" He teased sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Do mom and dad know you slept out here?" Ginny asked as she looked around. It was more out of habit. For so long they were expecting attacks on them that it was like breathing. They just naturally scanned the area they were in to make sure it was safe.

"I see dodge my challenge, little sis! And no, they don't." He looked into her concerned face and answered honestly. "I just wanted to talk to him. Tell him about the joke shop, the family….you and Hermione" he teased and enjoyed immensely his sister face turning three different shades of red.

"Shut up" Ginny said as she punched his arm. "How did you know?" she asked, not really worried about what they thought. She trusted her family's love, even Ron's.

George smiled brightly "Well normally little sis, it is a good thing to keep one's snogging in more private settings. You are lucky I saw you two first. I was able to redirect Ron." He joking face changed to concern. "Ron can be a right git I know, but he doesn't need to be hurt be hurt like that…you know?" He offered some sage brotherly advice, though it was rare that he would be the one to direct his sister in the right direction. Less fun.

Ginny nodded looking rather seriously "What do you think Fred would say about Hermione and…well I don't know if there is an us. If I want that. I mean" she stopped reading George's expression perfectly "Stop" she batted at his arm. "I know I am attracted to her..that is well obvious but there are a lot of ifs and unknowns."

George pulled his sister close and hugged her. "I tell myself this almost everyday since Fred died. Things happen for a reason, it may not be nice, it may be nice, it may be easy, it may be the hardest thing that you have to deal with, but it happens for a reason. You need to decide what you want before going further with Hermione. Plus, well you know…you also are the other half of the happy golden couple" he teased again lightening things up for Ginny.

Ginny snorted softly. Well I think that last part is clearly blown out of the water and is currently somewhere in another galaxy."

George patted her on the head and rose. "Well then little sis, you have part of it figured out right there! Meet you back at the house. I heard mom is making pancakes." With that he turned and headed back to the burrow.  
Ginny stayed sitting watching him go and then spoke to Fred. "I think he is getting better. I know mom and dad were worried at first that he would follow you. You and he were tied to the hip and made each other whole. I don't think he will ever fill the void of not having you here..but with your help, perhaps he is finding a way to survive. I miss you Fred even though you teased me and made my life a living but fun nightmare at times…I should be getting back though, I expect the parental figures will be visiting you later." She started to rise but stopped, resting on her knees. "Fred? Help me with Ron? Okay? You always were there to knock him back in line. I love you."

Rising she ignored her pants wet with the morning dew, she was feeling a bit better and headed back to the Burrow. Pancakes did sound rather nice.

Chapter 11

Hermione came down the stairs to find Molly busy with breakfast. "Morning Mrs. Weasley, can I help with anything?" she asked as she sidled up beside who she looked at as a second mom.

Molly smiled knowing it was Hermione coming down the stairs and not any of her other children. Her other children would race down where as Hermione always walked. To make a point she heard Ron running down the stairs with his usual vigor "Morning dear, if you want you can set the table." she stopped "Ron help out Hermione."

Ron came down and halted as she saw his mother and Hermione together. He missed Hermione, but she was wrong for humiliating him. Didn't she know she just had to apologize to him and all would be forgiven? She acted like she did nothing wrong. He wasn't wrong. She was. Standing there like she has no care in the world, miss high and mighty. His thoughts were interrupted as his mom talked to him. "Aww mum, I just woke up. Surely Hermione could handle it, isn't it something she should be doing anyways?" he emphasized the she. Which he promptly received a whack on the back of the head.

Arthur came down feeling pleasant. He had been busy helping rebuilding and repairing the ministry since Voledemort's fall, so when he got to spend time with his family he was quite happy. "You heard your mother, in fact…Hermione could I talk to you about something? I have heard that muggles have this wonderful contraption that cooks slices of bread and when it does..it pops out!" he spoke excitedly. "What did they call it…"

Hermione would have smacked Ron hard but her hands were full with plates. Smiling at she walked over to put the plates in Ron's very humbled hands. "Morning Ron and thank you" She then walked over to where Arthur had sat down and joined him. "I think you are referring to a toaster and they are quite common, though there are various shapes, designs, cooking methods" With that the two started to have an animated conversation about all of the various cooking contraptions that were used.

Mrs. Weasley smiled enjoying the chatter, a quiet house was something she didn't like to much. After making sure all the pancakes were getting flipped she walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek as he set the table. "Thank you dear. It makes me feel very special when you help me with things like that." She did like it when the kids would chip in to help but she said that more to help smooth any ruffled feathers. It seemed to work. She noticed Ron's smile was there and he was even starting to contribute to the ongoing conversation even when it switched to teasing him over his telephone incident.

George came into the kitchen "Mum! Something smells scrumptious!" As he sat down. The smell of sausage cooking started to fill the kitchen mixing with the cooking pancakes. To help out he cast a few spells gathering the butter, syrup, jam and such bringing them to the table.

Molly smiled "Thank you dear" she counted the growing heads and started more sausage.  
"Mother, Father! I hope you don't mind me stopping by" came from the back door of the burrow. Percy knew all was forgiven but he still felt bad for his behavior. Baby steps he thought would be the best of that. But his thoughts were dashed as he got pulled into a rather large bear hug by his mother.

"Percy!" she quickly made her way to the back door and pulled him inside into a big motherly hug "Stop being silly. This is still your home. You know you are always welcome" she released him from the hug noticing he held on a little bit after she let go. "Now go clean up and sit down, breakfast is just about ready"

Ginny had entered long ago and leaned back against the wall just out of eye sight watching. God she loved her family. The only one missing was Harry. Fred would be calling him a right git for not being there. She chuckled softly to herself. Conversation, laughter, warmth, the smell of great food filled the burrow. Yes, this was just perfect.

Hermione's attention was pulled briefly from the conversation around the table. Her eyes caught a brief glimpse of Ginny when she first entered. She found herself smiling a bit more, just seeing her and knowing she was near. It was obvious Ginny did not want her presence announced so she pulled herself back into the conversation.

Ginny was pretty good at reading people, especially people she cared about. Her eyes took in Hermione. The older witch looked tired. She had a hint of dark circles under her eyes and they were slightly puffy. To most she suspected wouldn't notice it. But she did. What did that say about her feelings? She released a slow breath as she looked more closely into Hermione's eyes. She saw something that put a damper on her morning. The same look Hermione had at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was leaving. She knew it had to happen, judging by the worry, she knew Hermione was going to get her parents back. She felt concern, anger, more concern. She had just assumed that Hermione would have her come with her. She took a breath and decided to get it over with.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to the youngest Weasley entering into the kitchen and her breath caught. "God, she is beautiful" she found herself unable to contain. She hadn't even realized she voiced her thoughts until she heard George's laughter in her ear and saw Mr. Weasley looking over at Ginny then Hermione and smiling wide. She dared not look in Ron's direction. The whole kitchen was so quiet except for the sizzling sounds of the sausage cooking coming from the stove and George's knowing laughter.

Ginny hadn't expected that. Her face showed it as her eyes slightly widened and turn a shade of red. Her eyes couldn't leave Hermione who was not looking at her anymore but studying the table with a deep deep interest. What does one say to that, instead she made her way to the table. She looked to Ron who was staring at Hermione like she just grew three heads and one of them was singing off key. She wanted to sit next to Hermione but decided it might be best to sit next to where her mother was sitting. "Smells great mom. Can I help with anything?"

After breakfast Ginny had excused herself quickly after helping clean up, leaving behind a rather confused Hermione. Something was troubling Ginny and Hermione honestly didn't know what was going on. She had asked quietly if she knew but Mrs. Weasley was unaware that anything was bothering her daughter. Hermione was just about to go out and find her but was stopped by Arthur who cleared his throat and asked point blank. "So when are you leaving? Do you have what you need packed? Do you have money? Do you have a plan and know where you are going?"

Molly looked up sharply at her husband. "Arthur what are you talking about, Hermione isn't lea.." She stopped as she studied Hermione who looked to be floundering a bit. This time she addressed Hermione "You are leaving. You aren't leaving alone. I know it is your parents but I think they would agree that you shouldn't go alone. Arthur has work, but I am sure I can come with you, or maybe Bill or Fleur. I am sure we can even get someone from the Order who would love to accompany you."

Ron spoke up for Hermione which surprised them both. "Mum, she is of legal age, plus last year we were on our own fighting death eaters and hunting down Horcruxes. I think she can handle going to her parents without us"

Hermione didn't know if she should thank Ron or whap him. She couldn't help but think he had an ulterior motive, but that was just for a few seconds. "Mr, and Mrs. Weasley I do know where my parents are. They moved just outside Sidney. I do have enough money and well a plan.." she gave a sheepish look "I was thinking of saying anything that would get me in their door so I could remove the memory charm"

Molly was about to say anything but was silenced by a look Arthur made. This was Hermione's decision and they may not agree with it, they needed to support her. Both could see the longing in her eyes to have them back in her life and they could only imagine what she put herself through to ensure their safety. Again, they didn't agree but they understood.

George leaned over to whisper to Hermione "I think Ginny I saw Ginny grab her broom. There is a lake a few miles south of here. We use to go there to go swimming in the summer. I know she goes there to think"

Hermione touched his arm in a show of appreciation and affection. "I am sorry, but if you all will excuse me" With that she left through the back door. She had never been there so she didn't think she could apparate there. She would just have to walk it. She started off in a brisk pace, which might have been a run.

Arthur and Molly watched from the kitchen window "Molly, I know you don't like hearing this but we can't stop her. One she is not our daughter, but two, she is of legal age."

Molly gave her husband a look ready to argue "We have been like a set of parents for her and Harry. We should have a say in her safety. All of the wizarding world knows her face it has been plastered around on just about every wizarding paper. Part of the golden three to bring down You know who" She was not happy. "It isn't safe for her Arthur and you know this."

"If it was any other witch I would say yes, but Hermione's skill exceed some of the best trained aurors. She has a good mind Molly. We have to trust and support her." Arthur was well aware of the other ears listening in. "Lets go for a walk and talk more." Molly allowed herself to be lead out of the kitchen and toward the broom shed where they continued the conversation.

Chapter 12

Hermione saw Ginny standing on the sandy beach of the lake tossing rocks. She tried taking a steadying breath but that was a bit hard since she had just ran here. She approached her . "Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny felt Hermione near. She found it strange how her body had become so attuned to Hermione that it seemed to notify her when the older witch was in the near vicinity of her. The question made her slightly more angry. But then she asked why it did. She didn't trust that Hermione would come back. She scrunched her nose and shook her head.

Hermione stepped closer and went to put her arms around Ginny, a need to comfort her friend as common as breathing. She tried to bite back the hurt she felt when she saw the younger witch step away from her and bend down to pick up more rocks to throw. "Ginny, are you going to say anything to me? Did I do something to upset you? Did Ron put a spell on you to silence you?" the last said in attempt to create a smile on Ginny's face, it didn't work. Hermione released a breath. "I need to leave soon, I don't want to leave if we are angry at each other. It just…it just doesn't feel right. Please Ginny talk to me" Hermione took another step toward Ginny wanting to be close to her even if they weren't touching.

Ginny heaved a rock that went flying for a great distance only to later splash down noisily into the lake. "You are leaving and I know why, but why go it alone. I could come with you." As soon as she said it she could see her mother's face. "Well, maybe not that but you shouldn't go alone. And..what if you don't make it back in time to to receive your letter from Hogwarts to join me on my final year. You can't tell me Hermione Granger that you haven't been thinking about your N.E.W.T.S."

Hermione shook her head, she actually hadn't but she should have. It surprised her that Ginny was looking out for her future. She was sure that she could get any job she wanted in the ministry but the N.E.W.T.S was something she wanted for her. She had sacrificed so much to help Harry and stand by him. She hadn't thought about it till now, but the funny thing is she would do it over and over again if he needed her.

Ginny looked at Hermione her eyes held a look of you better not argue with me about this. "You have one week to get your parents again. One week before I run away from home to come look for you and drag you back. I will be underage and using magic outside of school. That will get me into all kinds of trouble…" she used the word that could strike fear in Hermione's heart. "expelled. Do you want that?"

Hermione's heart did a double beat at the mention of the word expelled. She looked into Ginny's eyes and saw she was not bluffing. Her eyes held the fiery seriousness that was one of the things that drawn to her. She stepped closer and Ginny stepped back crossing her arms over her stomach. Hermione gave her a frustrated look. "I will be back in less than a week, and really Ginny how can you put your school, your future at risk..do you know how much trouble you would get yourself into, get your father in since he is in the Ministry and you are his daughter." she started to lecture her to distract her from her frustration at not being able to hold Ginny before she left. "Ginny! You can't be serious, why wont you let me touch you!?"

Ginny knew this game well and was surprised it worked with women too. She now smiled knowing that she had won this argument. "You want to hold me?" Hermione answered that question with a step forward and Ginny countered it with a step back. "No Hermione. You want to hold me, you want to feel my body against yours, feel my lips on yours" just the thought aroused her, and she saw her words were having the same effect on Hermione as she had to keep taking steps back. "You want that, you find your parents and hurry back to me. You wont get it before."

Hermione gave her a look of you can't be serious, but Ginny's non-verbal answer to that look was clear enough. She was serious. Hermione growled and apparated.

Chapter 13

Hermione walked along the subdivision. She watched kids play in a nearby park, there was one person there that caught her attention. Her mother. She watched her mother watch a family with a daughter playing on the swings. She felt like she couldn't breath and had to bite back the urge to racing into her mother's arms, wanting to feel her mother's hug, hear her mother's words and even get yelled at. She didn't care. She wanted her mother back.

As Hermione got closer she noticed her legs had a small shake to them. Her fears came up in her mind and she couldn't help but play them over and over in her mind with every step closer. She almost chickened out but she saw her mother looking at her with an odd expression and then something else. Relief, acknowledgement, anger. Hermione stopped walking as her mother approached.

Monica had seen Hermione approach and she casually touched a snake like symbol on her forearm. It was about time, the poly-juice potion was starting to run out. They had expected Hermione to show a week ago. The witch smiled looking at Hermione "You look lost. Are you from around here?" The witch knew her part well. Soon there would be four other wizards joining her. Retribution.

Hermione loved her mother's voice. She was so absorbed with the look, the scent that was her mother that she didn't notice anything off, until her mother got closer. The expression. Her mother knew who she was. She shouldn't have. "Ummm, no, no I am not, but I think I should be going. Took a wrong turn." Something was really off and the warning bells were clanging loudly in every part of her body. She couldn't draw her wand because there were muggles everywhere, children. Now was not the time to fight.

Horace smiled as he saw it was indeed the Mudblood of the golden three, the ones that were the cause of his master being killed. He grabbed her arm "Hello Granger." his voice oily as he spoke while pulling her closer. "We've been waiting for you. You are going to come with us peacefully or we will have to blow up this park with all these children and families in them. Less vermin if we do, so feel free to resist and fight" He laughed knowing full well she would not.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Chapter 14

Kingsley sat in his office behind a stack of papers that towered over his tall figure. He read each one and signed the ones that were not some wizard or witch trying to siphon funds, or bend the laws for their own personal gain. It was something the past ministry heads slacked on. He already found seventy three cases and even apprehended six other death eaters that had fallen under the radar of his skilled Aurors. He wish Tonks was here. She was the up and coming star Auror. She was faster, stronger than Mad Eye Moody ever was, but she had his knowledge because he took the time to teach her everything she knew. There was very little that escaped the witch's eyes. She had been the first one on scene when Harry and the other DA members took on the Death Eaters in the Ministry building. She was also quick enough that she snagged two of the students being held by death eaters where as the others were able to just grab one. He looked at her picture on his wall and couldn't help but smile as her hair turned pinker as she watched him work.

Kingsley was about to start going over the next stack of papers when a soft alarm went off at his desk. He rose quickly grabbing his wand and stormed out of his office. "I need our best Aurors with me now, and get me Arthur quickly" he ordered his assistant.

His assistant nearly jumped out his desk, and sent his quill flying to the other side of the room. He wasn't expecting Kingsley to come out for another few hours. "Y…yes sir!" He rose from his chair and went to do as he was ordered.

Kingsley didn't wait. He headed down to the Ministry's main lobby. Time was against them so he didn't waste a second.

Arthur had just stepped into his home when a silver patronus of a lynx came in through the living room startling everyone. Arthur dropped a stack of wood he was carrying. Before Ginny and Ron could go help him pick up the wood they heard Kingsley's rich, deep voice. "Arthur, what we were afraid of happened. The Aurors are assembling"

Arthur paled and stopped breathing. It took a few seconds for him to kick start himself. "Molly! I need my wand!" he shouted as he raced for his cloak and shoes nearly throwing them on all together.

Molly was worried and she came running to Arthur with his wand in her hand "Arthur, what is going on? What has happened?" She was trying not to panic but this was unexpected. They were suppose to have peace. Voldemort was gone, most of the death eaters were rounded up or being in the process of being caught.

Ginny couldn't help but feel scared. What did they fear would happen? "Is Voldemort back dad?" She noticed George by her side as she asked that with his wand drawn looking dangerously protective.

Ron shook his head at his sister "No Ginny..it isn't possible, we got all the Horcruxes…we couldn't have missed any. We didn't" But the doubt was in his voice.

Arthur knew he had to say something. With his eyes he looked at Molly and signaled to her to go by Ginny. Molly's eyes widened as she read his look perfectly. "No, you know who is dead and is not coming back, I promise"

Relief covered most of their eyes all but Molly's and Arthur's. This did not go unnoticed by their children. All said just about at the same time "Then what has happened?!" and looking more agitated.

"We suspected for quite sometime that some of the missing Death Eaters might be plotting something. Their own revenge. We had things set up to alert us if we were right. The alarms went off. Now kids, I need to go but you need to trust me. Things will be okay" Arthur's ears were red. They got red like that when he said something that wasn't the full truth but before his children could ask him more questions he apparated to the ministry leaving behind his very worried children and his wife to deal with it.

Molly ran a hand through her hair her voice shaky "Things will be okay. They will. I know they will." she said this for herself and her children. Her other hand was tapping over her heart as if willing it to slow down her own fear filled racing heart. Her eyes looked to her family's clock and she wondered why she didn't add Hermione to that clock when she added Harry's. The arm pointing to Harry was hovering between traveling and vacation. She knew it wasn't Harry, if it was him it would be on peril. Now Arthur's unspoken suggestion was clear. Something happened to Hermione.

Ginny was watching her mother and followed her eye sight to the clock. Everyone was okay. No hands were pointing at peril or worst. Then she thought about something. It couldn't happen. There was one family member not on their clock. Racing upstairs she grabbed her wand, the DA coin and raced down and into the kitchen grabbing some floo powder.

Molly just turned when she saw a flash of red run by her and then back down, into the kitchen. "GINERVA WEASLEY! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" she screamed as she raced to her youngest child. Ginny was faster. Quickly she cast her patronus alerting her husband.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ron and George, the DA coin in Ginny's hand as she raced down into the kitchen. George looked at Ron and Ron looked at George, both nodded and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

-

Chapter 15

Ginny raced out of the Floo and right into her father's waiting arms. "Ginny, I don't have time to keep you from going, and the more time I spend fighting you, the more time Hermione is in the Death Eater's hands." He knew she knew, she had a look that she was going to kill anyone that tries to stop her, and could read the what she planned to do to those Death Eater's that held Hermione, if she got her hands on them. His daughter's aura crackled with a powerful energy. It was then he truly admitted that George was right when he said to never judge someone's power by their size. George had tried to tell them that Ginny was quite a powerful witch, but it wasn't till now that he truly saw it.

At her father's words, her anger tempered just slightly. "You get them dad, you get Hermione and bring her back. You get who did this and you make them pay. That is the only way I will stay" She looked in her father's eyes letting him know that she was not bluffing. She could escape anyone that he had watching her and keeping her here and judging by his look, he knew it.

Arthur nodded "Trust me, they will not touch one hair on Hermione's head and if they did, they will pay ten fold." He spoke honestly and at her nod he released Ginny and raced up to the group of Aurors and Kingsley who started apparating quickly.

Ginny watched the spot and started pacing. She was very much aware that she had a few set of eyes on her. Probably silently ordered by Kingsley who knew that she would go running to protect those she cared about. They had shown him that time and time again. She cast them a glare, as the air around her tingled some.

Ron and George apparated into the lobby causing a few around them to jump as they had their wands drawn and backs together looking very much ready to fight. They saw Ginny. "Ginny! What is going on? Who is it?" George was noticing her energy and how it dangerously crackled around her. He was the first to race up to her followed by Ron a few seconds later.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to tell them. She tried, she really really did but every time she started to make the H sound her chest and throat tightened. Ron and George waited patiently, looking concerned and looking for their father.

George watched her mouth open and close and that she had stopped pacing to answer them. It occurred to them him that she couldn't. It affected her that much. He put his arm around his sister hugging her close. "Ginny, take some deep breaths. Things are going to be okay."

Ron stepped behind Ginny and hugged her as well. Whatever happened it was big. He couldn't shake the feeling he had when Harry and Hermione were in Godric's Hollow and were nearly killed, only he didn't know it by then. His voice shook. "H….Hermione?" he looked to Ginny.

Ginny could only nod and cleared her throat. She would not cry because Hermione was okay. She had to be. She watched confused as Ron pulled what looked to be a lighter from his pocket.

Ron looked to George, and then Ginny. "Let's go get her." He clicked on the Deluminator and watched as three blue orbs appeared before them "it's a port key. They will take us to Hermione. Be ready to fight." He spoke as the orbs went inside the three transporting them right outside a house they had never seen before. It was night out and so no one saw them appear out of no where. Ron clicked the deluminator taking the light from all the street lamps. The three approached the house wands drawn looking for any sign of danger. Where were the others? Where was their father.

-

Chapter 16

Hermione sat in a house she assumed was her parents. She bit back her tears, she would not give these Death Eaters the satisfaction of her pain. She remembered how Bellatrix tortured her and steeled herself for more of the same. Or maybe they would Avada Kedavra her and not bother with torture. She thought back to things. She would have liked to get her N.E.W.T.S, go into the Ministry of Magic and promote S.P.E.W. She thought back to Mrs. Weasley's rules and really thought about things. She tried to imagine a future with Ginny, looking beyond the physical. The image was crystal clear as the Caribbean beaches. Her thinking about that was silly since that was like step nine thousand five hundred and forty three and she was just on step one hundred and forty, but since she had a feeling she wouldn't live past this day, she allowed herself to fantasize and live in that image for a bit. She stopped that line of thoughts as she watched five Death Eaters step into the room she was being held in, looking rather pleased with themselves. If she was going to be killed she was going to go down fighting, her way. She would take no more lives even in her own defense, they had made the fool mistake of thinking she didn't have her wand with her. They checked her but didn't know that she had become quite adaptive at hiding important things after the Malfoy Manor.

Horace was back with two other witched and two warlocks. They were all back to their original looks, maybe, really Hermione didn't know them from Jane. He smiled at her "Ms. Granger, how sweet of you to behave yourself. Care for something to drink? Eat? We want you to have your strength up."

Hermione being gifted at her non-verbal spell casting ability, sent a cheering charm at one of the wizards who was originally looking like the most serious of the group.

"Oy! What be yer problem! This is serious!" one of the witches shouted at the death eater who had now doubled over holding his side laughing while tears poured down his face. He was having a hard enough time breathing in between laughter, so there was no way he could answer. She turned to Horace "What be his problem!? Make him stop! It's creepy enough down ere!"

Hermione gripping the wand with behind her back used the distraction to unbind her hands. Making quick work she cast a spell at a rather dingy looking couch, a table and an ottoman ordering the furniture pieces to charge and attack the 5 witches and wizards.

The other witch screamed as an ottoman leaped and pounced on her knocking her down. Horace raised his wand at a charging couch that jingled as it came at him. "Diffindo!" he shouted cutting the couch in pieces. The witch and the remaining wizard made quick work at the table, but the table almost did get the drop on them. During all of the commotion, they didn't notice two things, one that Hermione had freed herself and reached the door of the room. Two that Hermione suddenly was not alone. Before them stood the blood traitor Arthur Weasley, and the minister himself Kingsley with ten Aurors all of them had their weapons drawn and looking ready to kill.

Horace raised his wand at Hermione. He had once chance "Avada Kedav" he never got to finish the spell. From behind him the wall exploded sending the bricks flying into him instantly killing him as most of the shrapnel hit his left temple. Ginny stood behind the blown in wall her hair moving with the wind of the blast, her eyes going to the other death eater daring them to move. The only sound after this was the laughter from the wizard Hermione had put a cheering charm on.

Kingsley ordered the Auror's to bind the Death Eaters and take them to Azkaban. The dead one was carried out with a levitating spell. His eyes went to Ginny. He should charge her. She had broken the law, but he also knew what they had been through and what they were use to. He looked to Ginny who still had murder in her eyes and then looked to Arthur, but Arthur was beat.

Hermione had never witnessed such a great and dangerous kind of power like that before. Her body shook as she approached Ginny. She knew Ginny killed to protect her. She knew that Ginny would always be that protective of her. She just prayed to whatever god there was that she would never put Ginny in that position again. Ginny stiffened as she got closer and Hermione heard the growl in the younger witch's throat. Just then Ron and George burst through startling Ginny and causing her to raise her wand. "Ginny! No!" She put herself between Ginny and her brothers who were getting an earful and then some from Arthur.

Ginny felt Hermione's touch and her loud no pulled her mind out from where it was. She blinked a bit and then looked at Hermione from head to toe looking for any signs of injuries. She didn't trust herself to speak, not yet. She just right now wanted to soak up that Hermione was okay. Other than grabbing Hermione they hadn't done anything else.

Hermione tried to pull Ginny close to her, but felt the witch stiffen. "Ginny, shhhh, its okay. I am okay. It's over." she spoke softly. She didn't know if Ginny could hear her over Mr. Weasley's very loud ripping of George and Ron who had the sense to look guilty and remorseful. Even with Ginny stiffening she forcefully pulled the younger witch in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

As she did this a healer reporting on Kingsley's orders stepped into the demolished room. Well that would explain all of the ministry running around altering the muggle's memories that came out to see just what the explosion was. He had heard some of the muggles talking about how a car drove right into the house and how it was a good thing no one had lived there for months. He looked to his patient and saw it was the famous Hermione Granger. The young healer smiled at his luck and cleared his throat at the two women who were comforting people. "Ms. Granger? Hi, I am Healer Ravenport. My friends call me Stew."

The name alone stopped Arthur's rant enough to look at the healer curiously. George and Ron put a hand over their mouth and coughed a few times to cover up their laugh.

Hermione did not look amused. "Well Healer Ravenport, I assure you I am quite well, now leave and go help someone that needs it. I am a bit busy right now." She spoke firmly to him. She knew his look, she wasn't born yesterday. She had seen it with Krum, she seen it with McLaggen. She didn't want to see it from anyone else. She ordered him away.

The Healer not being one for reading the situation well "I had heard you were cold as ice. Should have known better then to think a mud blood such as yourself would be worthy of someone like me. Probably would only spread your legs if it was…" He went flying into the wall holding his jaw and looking very dazed.

Hermione held tight to Ginny preventing her from attacking him. George had literally tackled Ron to prevent him from attacking the healer. Arthur stood over the healer rubbing his knuckles. "I see why the muggles use this line of defense. It is quite satisfying" as he stood over the healer. Looking at him "You will apologize to Ms. Granger, and you will leave. I will be contacting your supervisor tomorrow" With that the healer was dismissed. Turning to Hermione Arthur asked "Are you okay?" Hermione could only nod. She couldn't help but think, despite the situation she was very much protected and cared for.

Kingsley came back in having conveniently missed Arthur decking the healer. He trusted Arthur with his life and had many times over. He knew Arthur would not have done what he did without a very good reason. Hermione went to release Ginny to ask about her parents but Ginny held her strong. So she asked in the tight embrace.

"Do you know if…are my parents okay?" she didn't want to ask if they were dead but why weren't they there. Kingsley held up a hand and then placed it on her shoulder quieting her and her thoughts.

After the Malfoy's manor, the order picked up chatter that they had your wand. They back traced all of the spells that you casted and it lead them back to your parents. We were able to get to them before they did. We created a story about them winning a new home on the beach. Arthur became their secret keeper and we kept the memory charm on them. After that we had them under constant supervision. Arthur was under the impression you knew this. He said he tried to talk to you about it but you said you knew." This eared an apologetic look from Hermione. Which he stopped again. "When you are ready, I will have Arthur take you there, but I do think it would be best if everyone else went home. Ginny, George, Ron, your mother is waiting for you and she is not happy"

Hermione kissed the top of Ginny's head and started to pull back but again Ginny still held strong to her. "Ginny, I will be back. I promise. Your dad is going to be with me and we already saw how protective he is. You need to go home and repair things with your mother." She felt relief fill and flood her body. She would live another day, her parents were safe, and so the smile on her face was unavoidable even knowing Ginny, Ron and George were going to have to face Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

-  
Chapter 17

It had taken quite a bit of promises from Hermione to get Ginny to let her go. But she did eventually. Ron, Ginny, and George did face Mrs. Weasley's wrath and the three knew they had much to make up for, but the good thing was that all was okay. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't stay angry for long. After a few hours of yelling and lectures she sent them to their room which the three went willingly, and obediently.

Arthur and Hermione apparated outside her parent's new home. It was quite beautiful. She looked at the two story home with large windows that had a breath taking view of the ocean. She imagined her parents waking up here every morning to the sound of waves crashing on the shore, seagulls singing with the other water fowl, and the smell of the clean fresh ocean air that got carried in with the breeze. She imagined her parents were quite happy here. The Order did so much to save her parents and to top it all off, they gave them a house that was just paradise.

Hermione released a shaky breath. "So I go and knock on the door. I can do this." she spoke to herself trying to give herself courage. "Do you think they will forgive me?" she asked as she looked to Arthur who was looking at her with warm reassuring eyes.

"I am sure they will be angry, but they love you and nothing can stop a parent's love. Best to go at it like running through the platform at King's Crossing. Take it at a run, Hermione. Things will be okay" He spoke to her affectionately and to help her out he gave her a light push.

Hermione started going to the door but stopped. " ? I am sure Mrs. Weasley is worried. If you want to go home to them, I am sure things will be okay." she offered trying to mend any worries.

Arthur chuckled "Molly would have my head on a platter if I showed up back at the Burrow without you. Now go. I can wait out here." He didn't want to intrude, in fact he was watching all the muggles play on the beach with contraptions. There was a box that emitted loud thumping music. It was so loud that it shook the ground. He was very interested in just why and how it did that.

Hermione followed his line of sight to the beach party goers and smiled. "Okay…and Mr. Weasley?" he looked up at the question curiosity on his facial features. "Thank you…for everything." Hermione felt it was inadequate but she had nothing else to offer. But one look on his face he understood the depth, intensity and sincerity of that thank you. She turned and walked to the door.

Monica had heard knocking on the door. She looked at the time it was late. She briefly wondered if some of the party goers that were drunk and mistakenly knocking on her door. "Just a minute." she shouted to the door. Her husband Wendell rose and headed with her to the door, ever protective of his wife. As she looked into the peephole her breath caught. She saw this young woman that was looking nervous but sober. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she should know this girl. She couldn't explain it but just the image pulled at her heart in a powerful way.

"Dell dear? Look in the peephole and tell me what you see" She spoke her voice shaking as she brushed back the hair from her eyes tucking it behind her ear. The more she saw the young woman the more she just wanted to drink in the sight of her.

Wendell felt his heart implode as he saw the young woman, and then it broke as he watched her features shift from nervousness to utter devastation. "Open the door. She is starting to cry" he spoke to his wife and at that his wife ripped open the door with such force that it very nearly could have ripped it from it's hinges.

Hermione eeped and nearly jumped as the door was forcefully opened. They were angry. She looked down trying to blink back the tears. She should have waited for the morning. It was to late. She was sure they were going to call the police on her. "I am sorry, it is late…forgive me for disturbing you." she could not look at them as she turned to leave.

She was leaving. She was leaving and this was not sitting right with them. Wendell was the first one to find his voice to stop this stranger at their door that seemed to have rocked them to their very core. "Wait!" At that moment a drunk party goer saw Hermione and started making lewd comment. Wendell stepped around Hermione shielding her "Young man, you will not use such language around her!"

The party goer blushed. Oh man he had hit on that guy's daughter. He stumbled and slurred "Hey yo pops! I am sorry I hit on your sex kitten of a daughter. She is hot!" He tried to amend the situation.

Monica gave the drunk man a look and pulled Hermione inside. Wendell stepped in moments later. They were all looking at each other, it was that way that Hermione with the wand behind her back started lifting the memory charm. Recognition filled their faces, a deep devoted love, disappointment much to Hermione's dismay was there too.

They pulled their daughter in a hug, and after them yelling at their daughter, Wendell went out to find Arthur. In her mother's arms Hermione started telling her everything, hiding nothing and holding nothing back. They had the right to know. It was a long night in the Granger residence, but it was a good night.  
After much finagling Hermione convinced them to come with her, so she could go back to Ginny. She needed one more thing to feel that all was right in the world.

The Weasley's house was quiet when the four stepped in. Mrs. Weasley's soft and hurried footsteps were the only sound to greet them. She pulled Hermione in a bone crushing hug, then her husband, then Hermione's parents. Mrs. Weasley had set up her parents in Bill's room. She had been hearing Ginny's crying most of the night and knew that they needed each other. Right before Hermione slipped into Ginny's room she was stopped by Molly who quietly reminded her of the rules.

Hermione shut the door, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. There was a slight stirring and then arms were around her and pulling her to the bed. She felt Ginny's cheeks, and dried them with her hands and then with kisses. Ginny lied down on the bed pulling Hermione down on top of her. There was a brief and quiet oomph from underneath Hermione, then softer giggling. Hermione had already cast muffliato when she stepped in the room. As her eyes adjusted she saw Ginny better looking up at her with affection, adoration, relief, and she just couldn't help but feel that once again she was home. It had been a long ordeal for everyone, within minutes both had fallen asleep in each others arms.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Chapter 18

Ginny rolled over to her side, her arm hitting something soft and warm that mumbled something unintelligible. Slowly her brown eyes opened and she took in the sight of her…what were they? She couldn't help but tuck some hair that was covering Hermione's face behind her ear. Ginny started thinking about all of her emotions as she looked at her best friend, her…her. Brows scrunched in confusion as she tried to make sense. When had things changed? When had she started feeling this way? When did she start finding herself wanting to melt into all that was her best friend. When did she find herself wanting to go through any lengths to not just keep her safe, but wanting her close, wanting to learn all that was inside Hermione's head and heart. When they had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, the final battle, that was the first time she had taken a life. She tried not to but it was kill or be killed. Kill or watch another Death Eater tear up another family, one more student to bury, one more teacher, shop keeper…brother, sister, friend. Her chest tightened and she thought back to last night. She was petrified. She had seen that Death Eater raise his wand at Hermione, she saw through the small crack in the window him start to send the killing curse at Hermione.

Hermione in her sleep as if sensing Ginny's troubled thoughts, or the way her heart started beating faster and for not the good reasons tightened her arm around the younger witch pulling her closer. Something Ginny happily allowed, grateful for it. Her heart warmed, and was comforted.

Ginny raised herself a bit more on her side resting on one arm as she studied the other witch more intently. She thought back to Hermione's words in the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of Hermione's surprise and embarrassment at the declaration. She hadn't meant it. She closed her eyes trying to not think about at the lake where she tried to use Hermione's want for her body…no, that was not right. Hermione just wanted to hold her, comfort her, perhaps even take comfort and she denied her that. Thinking if she wielded it as incentive, it would bring Hermione back quickly. Then another image popped in her head of the what if that kept poking it's head around the corners of her mind. The image of Hermione lying dead on that dirty floor. What if she wasn't there to protect Hermione, what if her father, Kingsley and the ministry hadn't arrived in time. What if Hermione's luck and skill failed her? Her last memory was her denying Hermione just the ability to give and take comfort from each other. The feeling of when arms close around the ones you love, and the feeling that no matter what comes, all will be okay because you had each other. Ginny's eyes opened at that last thought and to her surprise brown eyes, met the warmest brown eyes that seemed to promise so much. Looking into Hermione's eyes Ginny saw so much. Hermione's gaze was deep, intense, breath taking.

Hermione had woken up by a hand clenching around her shirt and pinching a bit of her skin at her stomach. She was about to say ow and whap Ginny's hand away but she took the pain as she saw the younger witch's face and all the emotions that played on it. She stayed quiet, thinking that Ginny needed this uninterrupted time to process what they had been through , the changes that had shifted between them. She just watched patiently waiting for Ginny to open her eyes.

Ginny's words were soft and thick with emotion "I don't remember when things changed between us. I don't remember when….it just feels like it's always been."

Was there fear in Ginny's eyes? Hermione reacted to her words understanding the emotions, and thought behind them. In truth she found herself thinking, wondering, feeling the same thing. Hermione cleared her throat. She didn't know if this was the right time for this talk but she didn't want to think about it, if she did she would over think things. "So what are we going to do about this Ginny? We could go on snogging and keep it at that, say this is just attraction with a deep friendship."

Ginny looked at Hermione moving more over, lying half way on top of the older witch, looking down at her. "Is that what you want?" She didn't want that. There was more. Was this just a fun hook up for Hermione with only a close friendship. She looked deeper and saw the fear hiding in the corners of Hermione's eyes. She pushed, wanting to know just where she stood, needing to hear it. "We could do that but then we would have to deal with watching each other meet other people, date other people, snog other people. Do you think you can handle that Hermione? Because we are going back to Hogwarts and we are going to be in the same year, same classes just about, same house. We wont be able to avoid it. There will be others that will want me and that is not me being full of myself. Would you be able to see someone else's hands on my body, where yours had been? Seeing someone's lips touching and claiming mine?" Ginny continued her verbal assault on Hermione. Each image she pushed into Hermione's mind she saw the reaction and it was not a minor one.

Within seconds Ginny was turned on her back, Hermione over her, pinning her to the bed breathing hard. The images were like a hot knife being stabbed repeatedly in her heart over and over again. Each image couldn't just pop in her mind once, which was bad enough but no, all of the images were on a repeating cycle. Hermione shut her eyes willing them to stop, her heart begging for mercy but they showed her no mercy. "Stop" she softly ordered in a pleading voice.

Ginny was surprised by the lightning fast move by Hermione but she wasn't being forcefully pinned down. She had her answer. Hermione's emotions, reactions were way to strong and intense for the older witch to hide or temper. This was so much more to the older witch and relief, joy, slight fear flowed through her body. Now she had to erase the images that she forced into Hermione's mind. Slowly she leaned up and claimed Hermione's lips in a soft loving kiss.

This kiss was slow. Their lips met and one of them whimpered as soft lips tasted, parted and deepened. Neither witch held back in this kiss. It wasn't the all consuming pure fire which was most of their previous kisses. This kiss was something purer, stronger, binding. It was the kiss that songs were written about, the kiss of more than lovers. Their hands seeking out, holding each other as they expressed so much without words.

A knock on their door, and Ron shouting loudly through it. "Ginny! George and I want to know if you want to go flying. Is Hermione there? Mum said she was around. Her parents went to talk to some of the Order. They are helping them move, if you see her..can you tell her?" He didn't get an answer and knocked louder "You really need to wake up! Ginny are you there?"

Hermione had to hold Ginny back as they tried to keep kissing but every time they started Ron was banging at their door or shouting. But Ginny was stronger and quicker and after the fifth interruption she had enough. She bolted out of the bed and flung open the door giving him a look that usually he only saw his mother make when he did something that she wanted to kill him for.

Ron stepped back. "Hey you are awake..good. Are y…" he stopped as his eyes looked past Ginny's shielding body because, it wasn't that hard to do when you are taller and saw Hermione giving him an exasperated look.

"Honestly Ronald! You have the worst timing." Hermione spoke with a frustrated chuckle. What else was she going to do, beat him over the head with her Arithmancy text book?

Ginny however was still contemplating all the many bad things she could to do Ron and his timing. He had the uncanny ability to break some of the nicest moments. Then it occurred to her, what Hermione said. Hermione wasn't hiding the fact that he did just interrupt them. She didn't go bailing out of Ginny's bed. She teased him. Looking over her shoulder she saw Hermione smiling, yes there was a bit of oh my god I want to beat him senseless in her look but it wasn't that much. There was no fear. She turned to Hermione completely forgetting about Ron. "You….so is this what it would be like? No hiding, just out in the open for anyone to see, judge….make fun of…paint a larger target on your back. Screw the idea that you have one still on your back just because you stayed by Harry but add being openly involved with a another female."

Ron was still playing catch up as he listened to Ginny and then when he realized it was ultra personal, he soon realized her really didn't want to be around to hear this. So he left and headed downstairs to grab some food and wait for Ginny to come down to go flying with them.

Hermione's expression changed from frustrated amused to one of seriousness as Ginny was talking to her. "If we were…if we wanted to, would you want to hide us? I really don't care what others think about me Ginny….well I do slightly but I mean look at where I have been, who I have stood by. If I really cared about what others thought of me, would I have done that? You know the answer. I know what some people think, and I know what we would be facing…if we walked this path together, but Ginny? Can you honestly tell me it wouldn't be worth it? I am not ashamed of who I care about, and I do care about you Ginny, deeply. I wont hide it even if it puts a bigger target on me."

Ginny's mind flashed to the terrible what if images. Nothing was worth that. Hermione would do anything to protect her, she knew it, she saw it. She couldn't do less. Her heart was crumbling. "Nothing is worth that. Nothing Hermione. I saw you in my mind….I saw us to late. The what ifs…I…no…I" She shook her head, her body shaking from the effort it took just to get the words out. She didn't dare look at Hermione as she said this. "I care about what others think of you. I care about you having a bigger target on you just because of you and I and this." She motioned in the air between them. "Then have you thought about me? What if I don't want a bigger target on myself. It is bad enough that my parents had to bury one son, would you have them bury their daughter?"

Hermione was on her feet the moment Ginny had told her nothing was worth that. She stepped into the younger witch's space but didn't touch her. "Ginerva, don't you dare. Don't you dare say what you are about to say." she pleaded the younger witch's words ripping apart her very soul.

Ginny shook her head crying "Don't you see?! Don't you see what happened last night? You are safe now, but there are still death eaters out there, then lets add the hate filled bigots that think same sex love would somehow diminish their own. Those hate filled bigots that would love nothing more than to hurt a high profile name such as yours anyway they can. They don't care who they hurt! I do!." She angrily wiped away her tears. "Hiding it, not for others other than family to see? I am fine with that. Happy with that. I want that!I want you. But at school…or out at Diagon Alley, or at Hogsmeade, no. Hermione I almost lost you last night, do you know what that did to me?!"

Hermione found herself getting angry and stepped back from Ginny. "I never expected a Gryffindor to be such a coward, especially with what we have faced and been through. I don't hide who I am with Ginny, like I am ashamed of what we have, if anything I am proud of it. I would be proud of it, proud to have such a smart, wonderful, who I thought once to be brave, beautiful, spirited, funny woman to love! How could you expect me to hide that? I am never ashamed of love!"

Ginny opened the door. Hermione didn't get it. The older witch had outright held her back with her kicking, screaming and punching to save her life. Hermione had taken the physical pain she had inflicted on her while trying to save her life. She would do the same. "I think you should go help your parents and the Order move. See you at school" She stepped aside to look out the window unable to even look at Hermione, holding herself together just till the other witch left. Then she could crumble.

Hermione gasped "You can't be…What we have!" No answer not even an acknowledgment. "Fine! See you at the start of the school year" She couldn't hold back the tears and bolted down the stairs, and out of the Weasley's house.


	7. Part 7

Chapter 19

Hermione and her family had gotten settled back in outskirts of London. It felt good to be in her home again, it felt good to be doing things. The move had been much quicker with the Order's help who worked tirelessly. You help your own, Hermione not a member of the Order but the DA was still their own. They felt they owed her a debt that they had no hopes of ever repaying. Most of the wizarding world felt that. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and last but never least Harry Potter. Hermione on purpose avoided much of the wizarding world because when she did go there, she was usually flocked, asked for an autograph, marriage proposals and the Daily Prophet worked like mad to put stories out on them because the readers demanded it. When they printed up something on the three, mostly it was on Harry or Ron, the readers ate it up like a sugar starved child in a candy shop. But rarely did they have something on Hermione, she was the most elusive of the three. They even had pictures of Harry on vacation with his godchild, and his godchild's grandmother.

Hermione's thoughts seldom strayed from thinking about Ginny. She had written Ginny making sure that she didn't put anything personal in there. It was always though warm, thoughtful, and full of information of things going on around her. She was determined to show that even if they were not together the way she wished, she would still have Ginny in her life. After a week of crying, angrily shouting into the night, it dawned on Hermione on just why Ginny reacted the way she did and in true Hermione fashion, the witch started formulating a plan in her head. The first part was the easiest for her but probably the most shocking.

After talking to her parents about things she needed to do, she found herself in Diagon Alley looking at the main office of The Daily Prophet. She received a few looks but before anyone could put two plus two together and she was surrounded she stepped into the office. She despised this newspaper for all it's lies, for all that it put herself, and Harry through, but sometimes in order to get what you want, you had to make a deal with the devil.

Rita Skeeter was a bit surprised, annoyed, and well if truth was told a bit honored when Hermione Granger contacted her asking her to meet her in the office. The troublesome girl, though at the time blackmailed her into doing an exclusive on Harry Potter, in this day the interview she did catapulted her career to even higher grounds. She had become a household name in the wizarding world. So meeting with Hermione was something that she saw as a gift. Maybe she would receive more awards for this. She rose from her desk and went to greet Hermione in, hustling her away from the door "Ms. Granger, I have to admit I am perplexed as to why you would call me but as you know, I am at your beck and call." The last part said with a bit of malice. Hermione still held the fact that she knew and no one else that she was an unregistered animagus .

They sat down and Hermione had to bite back the bile that rose up in her throat as she watched Rita pull out her quill. "Rita? I am giving you another exclusive. Something on me, if you think there is an interest." Hermione honestly couldn't see why anyone would want to read this about herself, but she wanted to put this out there to take away a little bit of Ginny's argument on why they shouldn't be together.

Rita smiled wide "An interest? Dear anything on you is front page material. Shall we? Oh and lets get a photo." With a hand signal Hermione was nearly blinded from the flash, and with that the two started talking.

Chapter 20

Arthur had heard a commotion as he was leaving work, he was stopping to get a copy of the Evening Prophet only to see the news stand flooded with wizards and witches fighting over buying a copy. What was going on? He turned to ask a witch next to him but her eyes were big as she read the front page. He looked to a wizard, everyone had their eyes glued to the front page or talking animatedly over the article with looks of excitement, and then to a small few a bit of shock.

Kingsley approached him with a bit of a smile on his face. He had known Hermione for quite sometime and fighting along side the talented witch afforded him certain insights into her mind. Hermione did everything for a reason. His deep voice spoke softly to Arthur "I would take this home and read it with your family." With that he walked off after placing his copy of The Evening Prophet in Arthur's hands.

Arthur looked at the front page, on it was a picture of Hermione. Looking around again and seeing more piles of the newspaper show up to be sold and then witches and wizards rushing that, he thought it was best to do what Kingsley said.

In truth, as soon as news got out that the evening edition had something on the elusive Hermione Granger there were lines forming all wanting to get a copy. It turned out that up to this date this evening edition was the hottest selling edition. The news stands kept having to order more not able to keep up with the demand.

At the Weasley's house an owl flew into the kitchen delivering their copy of the Evening Prophet. Ron was the first to see it and when he read what he did he shouted to his sister. "GINNY! GINNY!" racing around the burrow looking for her.

A Lie in the life of Hermione Granger  
By Rita Skeeter  
An exclusive interview with Hermione Granger

The ever beautiful, strong minded Hermione Granger sits across my desk, and tells me that only she would trust such an interview with someone as talented as me. I, Rita Skeeter always thought she had good taste. I must warn the readers that what you will read will rock your world. Hold tight, it is going to be a bumpy ride.

(A picture of Hermione sitting across from Rita's desk looking a bit nervous but determination set in her jaw and eyes)

It seems that our level headed, intelligent, beautiful, most sought after witch is well not available to our male population. That's right, the witch of the golden three prefers females. Sorry gentlemen.

I asked Hermione Granger why now? Why not come out before. She looked to me with her brown milk chocolate eyes with tears forming but not spilling. She told me that she had not realized it about herself until recently. Now we all know that to be lie. Someone with her brains. I challenged her on that pointing out all of her affairs with the famous Quidditch players, all males I might add. I asked her didn't she feel differently with them? Something felt off? But she shook her head, hiding the shame of playing with their hearts, breaking their hearts. On a side note Viktor Krum has yet to get over Hermione Granger. She left him to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart.

I could tell there was something the brains of the Golden three was holding back. I being the talented reporter that I am, dug deeper. I asked Ms. Granger if there was someone special that helped make this brave decision to step out of the closet. I got my answer. A blush, an accelerated heart beat. Apparently Ms. Granger is off the market. Sorry girls.

I suspect with Ms. Granger's fine taste in famous Quidditch players, I suspect it might be famous beater Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies, who I might add has yet to step out of the closet we all know she is hiding in. Could this be the incentive she needs? Her brave love taking the first step?  
I asked her on that and she declined comment but one look at the famous witch it was easy to spot that she was indeed in love.

The truth is out there and I promise to my faithful readers that just as my name is Rita Skeeter, I will get it and bring it to you.

Chapter 21

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not the interview she had given. She shouldn't have trusted that conniving piece of dung. She only wrote one bit of truth. She did want to come out. Taking away the hiding option, and putting it out there, she felt was the only way to put an end to that part of Ginny's argument of stepping away from her because the younger witch wanted to protect her.

She looked out the window of her room at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom had been keeping reporters, and admirers away from her, trying his best to protect her privacy but even with that she saw him watching carefully any female she spoke to. She took a breath, she didn't want to but Hermione had to go out into Diagon Alley to get the things she needed for Hogwarts. It felt strange going back to school without Ron, and Harry but they didn't need it. They had already been offered a job at the ministry. So was she, but she really wanted to get her N.E. . She finished buttoning up her blouse and released a breath she had been holding. With that she stepped out of her room, then down to the pub, then outside to shop.

Ginny had become almost unbearable. She snapped a bit more and ever since she read the article about Hermione, she was beside herself with worry, frustration. She had received letters from Hermione, she hadn't responded, this was hard enough as it was. She had argued till she was blue in the face with George about this who agreed with Hermione, calling her a coward. She faced Daeth Eaters, Bellatrix, Voldemort, giants, and spiders. She was no coward. She kept telling herself this while trying to ignore the empty feeling that rang through her heart and soul. Things just felt wrong. Hermione had done that interview for her. She put herself out there for her, showing her just what brave was, even if it was mixed in with a bit of stupid.

Molly, and Ginny stepped out into Diagon Alley set to pick up what Ginny needed for her final school year. She looked at all the faces, stopped to talk to Luna, Dean and some other Hogwart students who were doing the same as she was. But her eyes were ever searching for Hermione. She didn't know why but she kept expecting to see the older witch pop out of shop with her arms full of school supplies, or something. Of course the other students she bumped into wanted to talk about Hermione. Most expressing shock but also admiring Hermione's courage. She saw them being supportive and then speculating on Hermione's and Gwenog's relationship which Ginny knew wasn't true but she had to tap down on shouting to anyone that mentioned it, which was a lot, that it wasn't true. That Hermione was hers. Was, but she had to be stupid and scared…her thoughts were interrupted as Molly pulled Ginny out of the way of another wizard she was about to walk into.

"Ginny dear? Do you want me to get your school supplies, Merlin's beard! What is going on over there" Molly's first question was interrupted by a loud crowd forming about ten feet from the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. People pushed past them trying to get to the crowd shouting it's her to their friends.

Hermione refused to hide but hindsight after she was stopped by a young witch who asked for her autograph, then another and another, then the shouting, the grabbing, the questions coming at her from all directions and all at the same time, the pulling, Hermione thought that a disguise might have been a good idea. "I am sorry but you all need to stop, what are you? " she swung to bat away a hand that went for her ass "Do NOT" but that was interrupted by her eeping as she was pulled. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, her voice growing loud and dangerous. The ministry was alerted and several Aurors were apparating near Hermione to help offer her protection just as Hermione's voice boomed over the crowd. Her next words were careful but the warning in her voice was clear "You all will take a step back from me, refrain from grabbing me, and you will act like the civilized witches and wizards I know you to be!" Her wand was drawn and people then took a few steps back. The Aurors stepped into the crowd and beside her leaving her left exposed but not for long. Ginny stepped in with her mother both had their wands drawn. Hermione spoke to everyone "I appreciate your support, I appreciate though I don't understand why your umm attention but please, control yourselves!" She lowered her wand seeing the threat gone as did Molly but Ginny's was still out.

Molly looked appreciatively to the Aurors who stepped back but still was near to protect Hermione. Hermione looked to the her first, then she couldn't help but notice Hermione look to Ginny almost hungrily but only for a few seconds. "Dear? Why not go shopping with us? Minerva said that you two are pretty much in the same classes."

This was news to Ginny and that did pull her attention away from the crowd who was still staring at Hermione, taking pictures, talking excitedly with their friends but were no longer acting like a mob. She lowered her wand and looked to her mother "Most of my classes? Why didn't you tell me?" she couldn't keep fighting what she wanted most with Hermione away from her, how in god's name was she suppose to fight this with her being close to Hermione, even now her hands shook with the effort it took not to pull Hermione in an embrace. Her lips felt like they were pulsing with memories of their many kisses.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, she read her like a book and knew she had her number. "Ginny, I don't see why sharing classrooms would be such a problem. We have always got along well, why would things change that? You did what you had to do and I accept that. I certainly won't force myself on you. I don't need to. Besides I will be much to busy." she added the next part with a bit of a smile "with getting ready for my N.E.W.T.S, and then well the dates…speaking of which…Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate the offer but I need to run around quickly to get my things, then I need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. I have plans but I would love to see you all soon." She gave a confused Mrs. Weasley a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, then turned to a red faced Ginny giving her a hug. She really didn't have plans but she found out that apparently jealousy runs in the Weasley family, not just with Ron. She raced off carrying on the charade of looking like indeed she didn't have a lot of time to spare.

Molly looked at her daughter, then at Hermione's retreating form. Something had happened between the two. She had tried to get it out of Ginny when she read the interview Hermione gave but Ginny had stayed quiet just saying it was complicated. "Well, that was interesting. Are you okay with this?" she looked at her daughter with concern looking for any sign of a broken heart, but it appeared Ginny was still processing things.

Ginny's hand clenched as Hermione's words finally hit home. Plans, date. One thought popped in her head and that was it wasn't right. Who was Hermione seeing? Why was she seeing someone else? Sure she pushed Hermione away, it was her that said no to the two of them. But why in gods name was her Hermione seeing someone else. Hermione's words rang through her head tauntingly 'I don't hide who I am with, Ginny' and 'I never expected a Gryffindor to be such a coward'. It took a second to recognize her mother has asked her something and when she looked up into her mother's eyes she saw the concern. She just leaned against her mother, hugging her as she cried. No, no she was not okay.

-

Chapter 22

Hermione found that time was not her friend. She wanted to will it along quickly so she could continue with the next part of her plan. But no, it had to go slow like molasses coming out on a cold, cold day. She had stayed at home for the most part with her parents reading her text books for the school year, reading up on what she was needed for her N.E. , talking to her parents about her plans keeping them fully informed and appreciating their support and love. She continued writing Ginny, the Weasleys, Harry. She told Harry of her plans and even he shot out ideas to help her out. She knew that once the school year starts, she could start the next part of her plan and she knew that she would win. Hermione just needed the school year to get here.

Ginny read and reread every letter Hermione sent. She even inhaled Hermione's scent that was attached to the letter in the privacy of her bedroom. It smelled of fresh air, and honey suckle. She paid attention to every elegant curve in every letter, knowing it was Hermione's hand that created it. She read the prophet's gossip page devotedly as many sightings were written about Hermione and her supposed love interest. There were no pictures, except for one, which showed Hermione in a backyard with her parents grilling something. She watched Hermione's smile but noticed the glimmer that was usually in Hermione's eyes was missing. She wrote Hermione back several times, though she never mailed them as they were full of deep and personal thoughts. The first one was demanding to know who she was going out on a date with and she even created a howler but never sent it. Her resolve was crumbling. How in gods name was she going to survive the school year which she felt like was rapidly approaching much to quickly for her taste. She wasn't ready.

Chapter 23

Minerva walked along the halls of Hogwarts with pride. The school had been fully repaired and the middle of the grounds stood a beautiful memorial dedicated to all those that fought against Voldemort, and his followers. Written on a gold plaque that glowed when looked upon was the names of all those that had fallen. She felt pride, strong strong pride for her school, it's teachers and all of it's students.

Flitwick joined her his voice musical to her ears as he said "The students will be here tomorrow Minerva. Ms. Granger though, she just arrived and is waiting for you at your office." He knew Hermione held a special place in Minerva's heart. She invested much of herself into Hermione's lessons, and out of all of the students, including Harry Potter, he knew none was as dear to her heart as the witch of the troublesome three.

Minerva nodded "Thank you, and if you wouldn't mind, if you see Professor Sprout, let her know that Neville sent me word he accepted her offer" With that she headed to her office a slight spring in the headmistress's step. Her smile warmed considerably as she saw Hermione straighten and beam at her. "Ms. Granger, besides creating quite a stir this summer, what have you been up to? Are you ready for the school year and to take your N.E. ?" she asked as she motioned to the passage leading up to her office which opened for them.

Hermione nodded "I am professor, and I appreciate you letting me come a day early. " she was relieved when McGonagall had written her back giving her permission.

Minerva smiled "Well from the frenzy your appearance tends to stir I don't blame you. But still Ms. Granger I will warn you, do not get use to me bending the rules for you in the future." She looked down at Hermione her eyes radiating warmth "We owe you, Ron and Harry much"

Hermione blushed. She did not want special treatment. "Yes Professor, I give you my word that I won't ask anything like that again, but it was not because I was worried about people staring or approaching me. I well.."

Minerva's smile faltered some "Please don't tell me that I played a part in you and your lover's drama Ms. Granger because that is unacceptable. This is a school not a dating service."

Hermione could not look into Professor McGonagall's eyes as she answered. "I couldn't ride the same train with Ginny. People watch me enough and I have found that I don't hide things as well as I had hoped. If Ginny decides she wants to be with me and lets others know it has be her choice. Not have it forced on her just because I couldn't hide what I felt for her." She answered honestly. She respected the professor and could never lie to her.

Minerva's watched Hermione and read her to be telling the truth. "Don't let it happen again. Oh, Ms. Granger? Why did you turn down being head girl?" She had to know. She was surprised when it was turned down by Hermione. She had expected her to jump at it.

Hermione was a bit surprised by the question out of all that she could have been asked, she wasn't expecting that. "I couldn't. I wanted to focus on my studies and well, I felt that I had enough spotlight on me. Someone else deserves to shine."

Minerva thought as much. "Well, Ms. Lovegood was very happy to accept. I thought you should know." she added. "Now you should head to your dorm room to get your stuff situated. There wont be anymore surprises this school year will there?" She asked. She had to know to prepare for things.

Hermione again answered honestly. "I plan on winning Ginny's heart this school year. That might cause a stir professor if I succeed. "

Minerva felt a slight headache start. "Just keep the papers out of it Ms. Granger. You may go now" she motioned to the door and sat down behind her desk. She silently pondered if pursuing her House Quidditch captain would hurt their chances of taking the House cup this year.


	8. Part 8

Chapter 24

Ginny sat in a compartment full of students recounting last year and talking excitedly about the next year. If anyone had asked Ginny just what they had said she would not have been able to tell them one way or the other. She was lost in thought. She hadn't seen Hermione. She had expected to see Hermione joining her at King's Crossing. Her heart had expected to see her, even now anyone that walked near the compartment it sped up a beat, expecting to see the intelligent, beautiful, bighearted, bushy haired witch, who's lips spoke of such things that made her body scream for more, her soul want to reach out and hold onto her forever. Her thoughts lead her to slip her hand in her bag and thumb over the many letters Hermione had sent her. Was Hermione okay? Did she change her mind about finishing up her education? Why wasn't she on the train to Hogwarts? Did more Death Eaters find her?

As soon as that last question popped in her mind she stood up abruptly halting all conversation. Then a hand pulled her back down. Neville leaned over to whisper in her ear "She is okay, Ginny. Calm down."

"How did…" She looked over at Neville, a new worry adding to her face. "How did you know I was thinking about her?"

Neville laughed softly "You were mumbling her name." he continued in a soft voice. But I don't think the others heard, well and you kept looking over at the compartment door. Mainly it looked like you were just talking quietly to me. Promise Ginny"

Ginny nodded but all of the worries and unanswered questions swirled in her mind. She felt helpless. She couldn't contact her father. Then another thought occurred to her. She could. Pulling out her wand she casted a spell after thinking of the happiest thought that popped in her head. Something that stopped her heart and made it soar. A silvery white horse erupted from her wand lighting up the compartment brightly. She gave it orders to deliver a message to her father. After that it went out the window and soared away fast.

Luna smiled at Ginny. "That must have been some happy thought. It nearly blinded us. It is good that there were some Jinglelimots around to suck a away a bit of the light."

Ginny sat down and thought about things. It wasn't long before her father's patronus came bouncing into their compartment and answered a short message. "She is already at Hogwarts. Very busy. Mother says to remind you to make sure you..wait, you might not be alone. She is fine. I love you"

Without thinking about what she was saying she responded not able to hold her thoughts in. Sure there was relief but Hermione hadn't told her that she was going to be at Hogwarts early. She hadn't let her know. She had let her worry over nothing. Now she felt stupid, and that made her angry. "The NERVE! I mean here I am worrying, looking for her like a twit, and she didn't tell me! Me! She would have known I was going to worry and that I was looking for her!" She wasn't aware that she was pacing until she turned to be facing Luna.

Luna guided Ginny to the seat and crouched down "You know, perhaps you should talk to her about why rather than get angry. You two are such good friends, it would be a shame to let something as silly as that to bother it"

Ginny stared at Luna like she had grown a new head. "Oh, I am..I promise I am going to confront her about this. I really promise that because she owes me big! Dear god! Aren't we there yet?!" She tried to rise again but Luna kept her firmly anchored. "But I am going to stay angry." She hated feeling stupid. She hated the fact that Hermione didn't let her know. She thought that Hermione was toying with her, pushing her buttons and not the good ones. She hated that she felt like she made a spectacle of herself. Yes, Hermione was going to pay for that because it was all her fault.

Many had witnessed Ginny's anger at it's finest. Like when she and Dean would have their major blowouts, or even when she and Harry had gotten to arguments. Major anger when it involved Draco, and his goons, or when Ron was being a prick to her. But this was a new level of anger. It was more intense it seemed mixed with something else no one else in the compartment could put their finger on it.

Neville stood, and quietly excused himself from the compartment. He needed to get word to Hermione so she wouldn't get blindsided by this. He saw Hogwart's station approaching quickly. He would race to find Hermione. If he jumped out as soon as the train stopped he might have a good enough head start. He suspected things, but he didn't know. He did know though that he didn't want Hermione to be hit with it out of the blue. He couldn't let that happen to his friend, especially with their six years at Hogwarts how many times she put herself on the line to help him out.

Chapter 25  
Hermione had planned things. She had set up Ginny's dorm room paying attention to every single little detail. Along side Ginny's bed was a poster of the Holyhead Harpies, signed by Gwenoth herself along with a message that she would be out to Hogwarts to see Ginny play. Hermione and Gwenog had gotten together after Rita's article naming the two as suspected lovers. They both wanted to put an end to the rumors, not that anyone listened to them, but they tried their best. Anyways, Gwenog had asked who really had Hermione's heart and that started a rather large and excited argument about Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and how she was such a talented chaser. This did grab the beater's attention. They were going to lose their chaser after this year. When she mentioned that to Hermione, Hermione did what any protective, sane, level headed, totally in love witch would do. She might have squealed and hugged Gwenog, which caused a bit of stir because there were reporters in hiding waiting to snap shots of the two in just the perfect moment. Then she made Gwenog put it in writing on an autographed poster for Ginny.

Below the poster in Hermione's writing was a sheet of paper that said "Dreams do come true, if you fight for it, and want it bad enough." Then below it Hermione wrote a question. "How bad do you want it?" True the message could be taken in so many ways. She had intended it to be her inspiring Ginny to fight for her dream to be a chaser for the Harpies. But somehow it kind of twisted to be a bit more.

Then on Ginny's workstation was a picture of the two of them. They had their arms around each other and were looking toward the sunset. George had taken the picture and offered it to Hermione in a letter he sent her. The bedding was specially made by a witch. It would shimmer to different colors depending on the person's mood that was using the bed. In truth Hermione just thought Ginny would like the change in colours.

After getting her room in order she set out to the station to meet Hogwart's train. More importantly Ginny. Hermione heard the train approaching and teetered back and forth from the balls of her feet to the heels. She was nervous. She was excited. She had missed Ginny terribly. She didn't know Ginny's reaction to her coming out. She didn't care about any other's reaction, she did care about Ginny's, very much so. She bit her lip as the train started getting louder and bigger as it came closer. It would be just a few minutes.

Hagrid approached Hermione and placed his large hand on her shoulder as he smiled down at her "lright Hermione?" He took great pride in meeting and greeting the new students and the older ones, but none touched his heart as much as Hermione, Harry and Ron. He felt a bit sad that Ron and Harry didn't return but he understood.

Hermione looked up and turned to hug him. "I am. It feels good to be back. How are you Hagrid? How is Grawp and Buckbeak?"

He didn't have time to answer as the train had pulled up and students started piling out. "I will talk to you later. Grawp would like to see his Hermione again." Then bellowed loudly causing many first years to jump. "First Years this way!" He lead them away to the waiting boats that were waiting to take them to the school.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched the look of awe and amazement from the first years as they looked toward Hagrid, Hogwarts and unfortunately some noticed her. She stepped away as she saw some pointing in her direction. She stepped away right into a solid rather tall body.

Neville nearly tripped as he scrambled off the train. Then he saw Hermione watching the first years. No Ginny, he could drag Hermione to a boat and they would have a chance to warn Hermione. He heard Ginny and Luna talking. Luna was trying to still calm Ginny, but Ginny was having none of that. It just made him scramble faster.

He collided with Hermione nearly sending her on her rear, but she caught hold of him quickly preventing that. "Hermione! So good to see you! We need to get to a boat! Lets go to the school and catch up. I am hungry are you hungry? Let's go!"

Hermione was being dragged by a rather fast talking, extremely nervous Neville and she could have sworn that he did not breathe once while hustling her along to the boats. "Neville! It is so good to see you but I was waiting for Ginny, though I am sorry about you being hungry. If you want to HEY!"

Neville saw a flash of red hair step off of the train and did what any good friend in a panic would do. He picked her up and started carrying her to the boats at almost a run.

Hermione tried to push herself out of Neville's arms, but he had grown strong while they were hunting down Horcruxes. "Neville! Neville put me down! What in the world are you doing?"

He did put her down but only after he stepped on a boat. "I am sorry Hermione, but you will thank me. I don't know what you did but Ginny is"

Ginny had heard Hermione's shout and had seen Neville throw her over his shoulder. She was angry but despite the anger, she did find it amusing to see Hermione's look of shock and then to be bounced around as he ran to the boats. She followed them and jumped on the boat just as it started to move away. "Ginny is what?" She asked Neville, her eyes flashing dangerously. She wanted a nice quiet place to talk to Hermione, not on a boat with startled looking first years. She walked forward causing the boat to rock some.

Hermione for her part was confused. There she was happily waiting for Ginny, then to be picked up and hoisted like a sack of rice by Neville, and he was running like the time he did when he received a howler from his grandmother. She looked from Neville's worried eyes that looked to be trying to send her silent messages, of which she didn't understand, to Ginny's eyes that had amusement but..oh dear, anger. "Ginny, sit down you are rocking the boat, please."

Ginny remained standing and rocked the boat side to side. She knew the boat's limits and knew it wouldn't tip. But she did it to scare Hermione, or try to. It didn't work and in truth it just scared the first years as they clang to the sides and were looking over into the murky lake water. She felt a bit juvenile.

Hermione snapped at Ginny now as she watched the first years. "Sit down Ginerva or I make you sit! There is no need for you to scare them!"

Ginny remained standing, a clear challenge in her eyes as she looked briefly at Hermione then over at Neville. "Ginny is what? You have yet to answer Neville"

Neville now looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now. Then he straightened some, no longer slouching. He stood strong against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, he wasn't scared of Ginny. So why were his knees knocking? He could do this. "You were angry at Hermione and I wanted to warn her."

Hermione's brows furrowed as she thought of what she did that could make the young Weasley mad at her. She couldn't think of anything. "Ginny? You were angry at me? May I ask what I did or didn't do that got you upset? Is that why.." it occurred to Hermione that Ginny had to have raced after them to catch up to them in time to get on this boat. She felt a rather bit of warmth that this thought created inside her. She continued her questions. "Is that why you ran after this boat?"

Ginny's face reddened as the first years tried not to look like they were looking at them, but clearly was. "I didn't run. We can talk about this later. Like as soon as we get off this boat. Find a nice quiet place for the two of us to talk." she was saying that more to herself because she wanted to confront Hermione who was looking at her all innocent like she didn't know she put her in a state of worry.

Hermione and Neville looked at each other, and then Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny down, nearly on her lap. She wasn't stronger than Ginny, so she used her weight and gravity to her advantage in overpowering her best friend, her.. hers. God it felt good just to touch her. Her body tingled just from her pulling Ginny down and if she inhaled which she had to do to breathe, she took in her scent. It would be bad, very bad to kiss Ginny here. She thought of Ginny's words, a nice quiet place for the two of them to talk. She bit back a small moan and had to shut her eyes at the thought. "Nice quiet place.. fine, but Ginny stay seated."

Ginny was surprised by Hermione's quick movements and found herself being dragged down nearly on top of her. She put her hand on Hermione's knee to help balance herself and drew it away just as fast as the thought of moving it up higher popped up in her mind. Especially when she felt and heard Hermione's reactions. She couldn't do the silent thing through the rest of this torturously long boat ride because she was silent she could hear Hermione's breath start to quicken. "So you arrived at Hogwarts early.. funny, you never mentioned it in the letters you sent." She spoke out of necessity to distract herself from the urges that started growing stronger. She had anger to distract her. She would focus on that. Only it didn't come out as anger. Her words were quiet and in Hermione's ear.

Hermione's hands shook as she fought to stay in control of herself. Didn't Ginny know what she did to her? She was struggling with her feelings and keeping them in check. She couldn't bite back the very quiet whimper that escaped her lips as she felt Ginny's hot breath on her ear. "I…uh.. you got them? I didn't know you did because I never got any responses back. Ron, Harry, George, your mother, your father, Bill, Fleur, they all wrote me back."

Ginny felt the shiver that ran up Hermione's spine but she was feeling unmerciful. The older witch she had grown to.. to.. to…care about had put her through a lot of worry. She wanted to know why. She was not having Hermione flipping it around on her. "Still, don't you think it would have been nice to say 'Oh hey, I am arriving at Hogwart's early, don't expect me on the train. Don't you know I would have been looking for you, and worried?"

Hermione briefly looked in Ginny's brown eyes and the emotions exchanged in that brief glance was intense. She had to look away or she was going to kiss her best friend, her love, hers..like she had never before. "Honest Ginny? No, I didn't think you would. You made it very clear what you wanted and what you didn't want the last time we saw each other."

The boat lurched as it docked. The first years scrambled out of the boat and headed to the main castle. Neville stood and waited for a few seconds. Neither Ginny, nor Hermione moved. "We should…Professor McGon…" he stopped seeing the two look at him with a very clear look of he just interrupted something. "I will see you two at dinner!" With that he left them.

Hermione stood and stopped mid rise as she felt Ginny's hand reach out and touch hers holding. "Ginny" she spoke soft. "I never stopped feeling, or wanting. I didn't want to walk away from us. You did. I will warn you Ginerva Weasley, I will convince you that you wanting to walk away was a mistake. You will regret it, you will miss me, us and you will want what I can give you. But unless you are there, right now, you need to let go of my hand because I am very close to kissing you"

Hermione's words were soft, warm, but powerful enough that it shook Ginny to her very core. "I didn't stop" she released Hermione's hand though she was reluctant to do so. "I would have to be dead three times over to not feel what we have. I just am not ready for everyone else to know it. You came out, and you let the wizarding world think you and Gwenog Jones are a couple. Then you.. you didn't tell me you were here early." Ginny spoke now looking up to the still frozen Hermione.

Hermione looked down at Ginny. "Would you have rather I told Rita who really did have my heart? I wasn't in a position to but I wanted to very much. You made it clear what you wanted and I gave you that. We should go in." She climbed out of the boat.

Ginny's eyes watched Hermione and zeroed in on her perfectly shaped rear as the older witch climbed out of the boat. She must have felt Ginny's eyes because she stiffened and moaned. Obediently Ginny tore her eyes away and climbed out of the boat as well.

Chapter 26

After the first few weeks the students hit their studies full force. Quidditch team try outs were being held, so neither Hermione or Ginny had time to see each other except across the classroom or in the distance. Hermione never missed any of Ginny's Quidditch practices, or in the crowded dining hall or in the even more crowded Common's room. But every night Ginny's eyes focused on Hermione's question. "How bad do you want it?"

Hermione entered the dining hall to be stopped by a very nervous sixth year. She looked at the sixth year . She had blonde hair, green eyes, and was just a bit taller than her. Hermione had been stopped by quite a few students, all either asking her about where Harry was, about Gwenog, or about where she, Ron and Harry were last year. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny watching them intently. She did see a bit of jealousy in the young witch's eyes. She ignored this and her slightly increased heart rate as she smiled at the sixth year. "Excuse me, I was looking to get something to eat."

The sixth year had a huge huge crush on Hermione Granger and had been trying to get her attention since the school year started. She even had sat beside her at all of the Quidditch practices but wasn't noticed. She had a look of determination as she blurted out rather loudly "Ihaveseenyouandsatwithyou. Wesharethesamelibrarytabletogether. WanttogotoHogmeadetogether?Nextweekend?" She then breathed.

It took Hermione a few seconds to translate what she was being told and asked then her eyes widened. "I am..oh. Ummm" She hadn't been asked out by other students, most accepted the rumor that she was with Gwenog Jones, even though that was the furthest from the truth and she even tried to correct them but was basically ignored. So this threw her. "Go together to" oh dear.

The sixth year stepped closer taking Hermione's hand "Gwenog isn't here so it isn't like you would be cheating and I am sure I could show you a good time." Not getting a flat out no from Hermione gave the sixth year courage. Maybe she was noticed by the other witch.

Ginny sat listening. That girl was asking out her…her..her…she was asking out Hermione. She got a bit angry as she then didn't hear the no she was expecting. Why didn't she say no? Then Gwenog's name.. again. She was getting so sick and tired of hearing other students talk about Hermione and Gwenog. It was a rumor, an untrue rumor. She had first tried to quietly tell people to knock it off it wasn't true. Then it had grown to a bit more. She stood up. "For the love of Merlin's beard! She and Gwenog are NOT a couple!" There was a slight clatter from dropped utensils and that basically killed any conversations that were in ear shot of her frustrated shout.

Hermione paled and grew excited at Ginny's shout both at the same time. Was the young witch going to set the whole student body straight as to just who she really loved? She nervously looked to the sixth year "I umm it was very sweet of you but I don't think my love would appreciate me going to Hogsmeade with you." she answered honestly, without mentioning just who her love was..well who she desperately wanted it be.

Ginny felt a lot of eyes on her and she looked to Hermione with a little look of pleading and something that she always found in her gaze, a bit of a claiming look. Hermione laughed a bit at herself, at their situation. It was like trying to say the sun wasn't really there but that the sun was actually a wheel of cheddar. She was very much Ginny's and Ginny was very much hers. She had watched many approach Ginny to ask her out, and have been greatly relieved when they were shot down. Hermione sighed. She was going to make a scene and do it just because Ginny asked her to back rather loud yellish statement up.

Hermione straightened herself up and said matching Ginny's volume of her earlier shout "Ginny is right. Gwenog and I are not a couple." With that she made her way to sit down by Ginny to try to force herself to eat.  
Neville and Luna had watched the exchange rather interested in the two. For a bit now, ever since the train incident they had been watching the two trying to put things together. Just then two plus two added to four. Neville's eyes widened "Oh my god! Gwenog and Hermione aren't a couple because" Luna's hand quickly covered Neville's mouth muffling the rest of what he said into an incoherent mess.

Chapter 27

Gryffindor's first game had arrived and it was in the worst kind of weather. The rain was pouring down in sheets, the thunder shook the ground as it rumbled loudly after each strong blast of lightning. Ginny watched her team all who looked to their captain for their confidence and since she didn't look worried, but excited they followed her. Their first game was against Slytherin who had a rather small house this year. Most thought those in Slytherin's were Death Eaters, so most of the older students didn't return. A few still did. Draco, Pansy, Milicent, Goyle were among the few that returned and surprisingly enough there wasn't that much animosity toward the Slytherin students. Most seemed to be accepting and respectful. The competitive nature between the houses were still there but it was more respectful.

Draco Malfoy smiled a cocky kind of smile as his team approached Gryffindor's team mid field. His eyes locked on Weasley. "I don't imagine the weather being to hard on you Weasley…you are use to getting dirty. But I do worry about your girlfriend up in the stands. Do you think Granger would be okay?" It was just a small rumor being spread that there was something going on between the two. He mentioned it playing with her, looking for anyway to throw her off her game. He laughed when her eyes flew to the stands exactly where Hermione was. Maybe it wasn't a rumor. This could be fun. "If it were me, I would set the record straight. Especially with Gwenog sitting next to her"

Once again Ginny's eyes flew to Hermione and saw the Harpie's captain sitting beside her. Then she looked to the other students who had the 'oh my god! It is true, Hermione and Gwenog are dating. Why else would the famous Quidditch beater be here?' look on their faces. "Shut up and let's play Malfoy" She mounted her broom and as the Madam Hooch blew her whistle throwing up the quaffle , and releasing the snitch the game started.

Hermione followed Ginny's every movement. Gwenog did too very impressed at how well Ginny flew, easily out flying the other team. "You see? Isn't she brilliant?" Hermione asked Gwenog excitedly. "I tried to tell you but I could never do her justice, you just had to see her." She looked to Gwenog then but only for a few seconds as she heard the whole crowd gasp.

Ginny had gotten distracted. She watched Hermione lean over to talk to Gwenog, Gwenog leaned in, to answer Hermione. She watched the older witch put her hand on the others arm and her green monster came out. Just then a bludger struck her hard in the arm. She winced and tore after the quaffle. She would make Slytherin pay for that in points.

Gryffindor had won, easily over powering the Slytherin team. But the Slytherin beaters had made Ginny pay for each distraction. She limped into the changing room to get the wet and muddy uniform off of her. Around her, her team and fans whooped and hollered carrying on like they won the House Cup.

Ginny smiled to them and started peeling off the wet uniform. A clearing of the throat stopped her with her uniform half opened, gloves thrown off to the bench. Turning she saw a very wet Hermione and couldn't help but think how hot she looked soaked, but then Gwenog, her hero, the woman she idolized and hated at that same time standing beside Hermione. Sure she had her uniform tunic opened and exposing most her skin, wet with rain water, also showing all the angry bruises starting to form from each bludger blow she took but she didn't notice that at all.

Gwenog smiled at the two, oh yeah, these two had it bad. She saw how bad Hermione had it when she watched the game, more so the Gryffindor's captain, yelled when she got hit, in fact a few times she had to hold Hermione back from trying to get to Ginny when she watched her take a bad blow. But seeing the looks she was getting from the Chaser, and the looks Hermione was getting it. It so was not one sided. "I am sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say I really enjoyed watching you play Ginny. Hermione here told me so much about you and made me promise to come down to watch you fly. "

Ginny barely bit back her response to pull Hermione away from Gwenog but listened to her words and then blushed. "And she made you put it in writing.." she added earning a small chuckle from Gwenog and an embarrassed look from Hermione. "Sad to say though I tore down that poster a few nights ago, when…" She couldn't say that she had just walked into three students talking lewdly about just what Hermione and Gwenog do together.

Gwenog smiled. Hermione had told her that the rumors of the two of them was starting to get to Ginny. "I understand" she wanted to put the young witch at ease but more so she really did not want the talented chaser to go to another team just because she wanted to beat the Harpies for all of this. "Anyways, I will go so you can tend to your injuries" as she noted the reddened skin that she knew was going to be followed by a rather nasty bruise. Probably one of many. "I just wanted to invite you to the Harpies try out next fall. Our Chaser is retiring and we will need a new one. With what I saw…even with your umm distractions, you are an amazingly talented and you could so help us and we could help you improve as well." With that she left, chuckling to herself as Hermione didn't even notice she was leaving. The witch's eyes were on that bruise forming on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny was overcome with emotions. Gwenog wanted her to try out for the Harpies. The famous beater was impressed by her flying, and playing. The Captain of the Harpies wanted her to try out for their chaser position next fall. Her eyes flew to Hermione as she waved goodbye to Gwenog "Oh my god! I get to try out for the Harpies!" She grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione's first reaction to the bit of skin her body pressed against was to throw Ginny down on the bench and see the rest. The second were the bruises her eyes zeroed in on. She hugged Ginny back "Ginny, you knew you were good. I know you will do just fine and become their chaser. Now let go. Are you okay?" she asked as her hands softly touched the bruises.

It was then that Ginny noticed her lack of attire. When she felt the soft touches on her bruised and beaten parts of her body. She hissed softly as Hermione found a rather sensitive painful spot. She released Hermione stepping out of her reach and turned as she removed the rest of her uniform. It had been a quick change into some jeans and she got them buttoned up when she heard Hermione's gasp and then soft lips on a rather nasty bruise that covered half of her back. Her fingers gripped her locker tightly as she rested her head against the cool metal of the lockers. "I am fine" of course she was not fine. She had Hermione's lips kissing away her boo boos on her back and lighting her skin on fire. "Hermione" she softly warned.

Hermione had forgotten about anyone around them or just where they were. She saw each bruise and wanted to make it better. When she saw the large and angry bruise on Ginny's back she couldn't help it but place small chaste kisses over it, as if willing the pain away with her kisses.

The kisses did help. She didn't feel any pain whatsoever. No Ginny felt hot full on arousal and need. So the kisses didn't help with the part of her struggling to keep her emotions and needs in such in check.

Hermione had gotten lost a bit in things. She had meant for it to be one chaste kiss, then it grew to another and another, soon she was so caught up in the feel of Ginny's skin against her lips, her taste that the kisses kept growing. It wasn't till she heard Ginny shakily say her name in a very aroused whisper did it bring her back to just where she was, where they were. She quickly stepped back. "Sorry, Ginny… I didn't mean… well I am not sorry for… you know but I am sorry for well here." she took a quiet breath and tried to run a few charm spells in her head to distract her want. "I should go. You played well Ginny, but you really need to not get so distracted whenever you see someone touch me. You could get really hurt, and I don't want that." She spoke that part softly then added softer looking at Ginny with all her feelings there for the younger witch to see. "You should know by now, there is only one I want, need, and crave for. The jealousy, the worried looks, they don't need to be there. I am yours Ginny, and as soon as you stop fighting us, the sooner I can show you." With that she turned and left Ginny to think about what she just said.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Chapter 28

It had been a few days since the incident in the locker room. Hermione had kept her distance only doing the usual friendly touches. Ginny found those touches the most frustrating because Hermione gave their other friends those touches and every night the question in Hermione's writing haunted her with her voice, with her touches, her kisses echoing over and over in her mind. How bad did she want it? She wanted it, she just didn't have the courage to do what Hermione did, and that stung when she realized that about herself. It wasn't fear of what would happen to Hermione, she wasn't doing it for Hermione's protection. Hermione came out and there were no threats. There were looks but there were looks also just because she was a part of the golden three. She rolled over and hit her pillow growling.

Lavender turned and growled at well. She had been kept awake by Ginny's constant tossing and turning. "If you can't sleep, leave so we can! Honestly Ginny, do you know how bad I look if I don't get enough sleep?" She had been trying to secure a date with Dean Thomas and she wasn't doing that well. Angrily she rolled on her side and shut her eyes.

Ginny slid out of her bed and slipped on her robe before slipping out of the dorm room. She barely could stand Lavender in the past but Lavender had been ones carrying on the fight. She may not like her but she respected her, so she felt guilty. On quick silent feet she walked down to the steps stopping short at the vision before her.

Hermione sat on the corner of the couch, next to the fire place. The light from the fire hit her hair just right. The dark from the room, the glow from the fire played with the shadows all adding to her beauty that was already there. On one side of her a book laid open, on the other side of her on a cushion of couch was some parchment she was writing on. She sat with her feet tucked under her. In fact she had been sitting there for so long they had fallen asleep but she hadn't noticed this. She was to involved in her work. Sure the essay wasn't done for another week but this was part of her joy. She loved to learn things from different perspectives. She loved to learn. Sometimes she had thought she should have been in Ravenclaw, but the sorting hat saw something more in her at the time of the sorting, something she never began to realize she had inside herself, something it took a troll, and the darkest most vile of things to show her, that indeed she did have what the sorting hat saw inside her.

Ginny sat down on the steps watching Hermione, in fact she couldn't take her eyes off her, even if the whole school and all of Hogmeades marched in taking pictures for the Prophet. She didn't want to. She was tired of this. She wanted Hermione. She wanted to hold her, hold her hand, flirt with her, tease her with touches and openly enjoy the reactions. She wanted to love her. She wanted to put all of those rumors to rest about Hermione and Gwenog. She wanted courage to do so. She tried, it wasn't as if she would stand idly by. She fought her fears and so many times she walked to Hermione fully ready to take the plunge with her but then her fear threw up an invisible wall that always stopped her cold. Just then Hermione's milk chocolate brown eyes looked up from her book in the direction of where Ginny was hiding. Ginny didn't move, from where Hermione was sitting, she knew she was out of the older witch's line of sight.

Hermione could feel eyes on her. She tried to find it covertly at first. Then more directly by lifting her head from the book. She didn't see anything. "Anyone there? You know if you have a question, or just want to talk there are other ways to go about it, without stalking me." She started to rise and heard a creak from the steps. She started analyzing the look she felt. One name popped in her mind. Ginny. Was it Ginny? She didn't know so she pushed softly to find out. "If this is the same person that is stealing my.. Unmentionables, just come out and ask me out. You know… I find that quality very attractive."

Ginny's mouth opened wide. Someone was stealing Hermione's… that is just sick, wrong and dangerous. She found that attractive? Ginny felt a bit green by that thought. "That is…Why haven't you told me someone was taking your…" the image of what Hermione wore under her clothes popped in her head and she almost forgot what she was going to say because then she started imagining just what she would do when they got to that stage. She shook her head "We need to tell… Why in bloody hell are you laughing?"

Hermione laughed softly, knowing Ginny so well and a bit relieved that it was Ginny that was watching her. It made her feel safe, wanted, comforted. "I had to make sure it was you before I said something else. I thought it was a rather clever idea myself."

Ginny stood up, she thought about leaving but felt like she really couldn't, didn't want to, so she sat down. "That was a dirty trick." Her anger slipping away at being tricked out of hiding as she listened to Hermione's laugh. It was a really beautiful laugh even when she got caught up in the hard giggles and occasionally snorted. It didn't happen often but it did happen even though Hermione always fully denied it happening.

"So why are you hiding, when you could be sitting with me?" Hermione asked, her laughter being taken over by curiosity. "I don't bite"

Ginny smirked at that, dodging the first question. "Yes, you do. It would be terrible if the great Hermione Granger started lying now" She teased enjoying the gasp from Hermione. "Thinking about something?"

Thinking of something? Oh yes, yes she was. She was thinking about Ginny's reaction to her nibbling on the red head's neck, then earlobe, nipping at it. She didn't want lies? She could fight back with that teasing. Hermione cleared her throat before speaking but unfortunately it didn't do much to hide the slight arousal in her tone. "Mmmmm, well yes I am. Why don't you come out of hiding and I can show you? Tempted Ginerva?" She said as she closed her book and put away the parchment with her essay.

Ginny laughed a shaky kind of laugh, and couldn't help but think Hermione had her hook, line and sinker. "You have no idea" She closed her eyes enjoying the memories of Hermione's mouth and hands, true they had never gotten further than light touching and insanely powerful world shattering kisses. But in her mind, her fantasies in her darkened room had gone so much further.

Hermione felt her breath quicken as her thoughts were pretty much in the same place. There was nothing in the world as great as being kissed by Ginny. When Ginny kissed you, it was like everyone else vanished and it was just the two. You get drawn into paradise, happiness, promises. Promises. That word echoed in Hermione's mind as she shut her eyes. Love was there. She knew it but dear god it hurt to be constantly denied by someone you know loves you. Someone that said it with their actions, touches, kisses, words. It screamed from every fiber in Ginny's being. She loved her, and that was why every denial stabbed Hermione in the heart. She would keep fighting fot it but she couldn't help but think when would she stop fighting for it alone. "I want to say that I can keep this up Ginny. But it gets painful." Hermione spoke her heart to Ginny. She promised that she would hold nothing back, deny nothing. "I know you love me Ginny but every time you deny it, it hurts, yet I still fight for it and question my sanity everyday. As much as I want this Ginny, as much as I want us….there will be a point in time where I can't do it anymore and we both will lose. Sooner or later, you are going to have to come out of that hiding place and fight for it with me"

Ginny's heart raced but this time not for arousal, but for fear. She watched Hermione and saw the pain there just as plainly as her words stated it. Her heart hurt with Hermione's, and the thought of not having Hermione, not having what she so wanted made her chest tighten and feel physically sick inside. "Hermione." She tried to say more, she tried to. Mentally she screamed, cried and beat at the wall till her fists lay bloody and broken. "I..I can't. I try. I try so hard. How bad do I want it? I want it with every fiber of my being. I want it more than Quidditch, more than food, air, magic. I want you. I love you and it rips me up that I just can't. I get soo close! I don't know how Hermione, I don't know how to punch through that wall!" she spoke from her heart, hating herself that she could only say these things from her hiding place.

Hermione's breath caught as she listened, while looking at the floor. She wiped away from the tears and rose from the couch. Ginny wouldn't come to her, she would go to her. She needed to kiss her, hold her, see her eyes as they exchanged those words. She could hear the frustration and hurt that mirrored her own and the only thing she could think was her love needed her, and she needed her love. She took to Ginny's hiding place quickly only to find it empty. "Fuck!"

Chapter 29

Muggle studies was always an interesting class. Professor Gorowiz, the new professor was excited about this lesson. Today they were going to talk about Fairy Tales. Many of the muggle born students came into the wizarding world and were taught from their friends the fairy tales that were told in the wizarding world to their children. Rarely was it the other way around.

Hermione slipped into the classroom late, her eyes a bit puffy, it was impossible to hide the fact that she had been crying. The normal active, answering questions, eager to jump in Hermione was replaced by a quiet one, who just looked like she was trying to hold herself together.

Ginny's eyes watched Hermione concerned and feeling guilty. She knew the reason for the change. Guilt filled her, and a bit of self hatred as she knew she was the cause. The rest of the students were aware of the change but most were oblivious, except for two, who were looking at Ginny. She turned to look at Neville and Luna giving them a brief look before putting her nose in the book.

"Today class we are going to talk about Muggle Fairy Tales. Some can be quite dark. Like the one called Hansel and Gretal, which is about two lost muggle children in the woods. They stumble on a witch's home, then kill the witch by stuffing her in the oven." Professor Gorowiz waited for the gasps and murmuring to quiet. She looked at Hermione, expecting that to draw the student in, who was always quick to correct misunderstandings. Hermione remained quiet. So she continued. "Now this wasn't a true story, though some in the wizarding world claim it is so, that history showed a witch named Murielda Boovin being murdered back in 1642 by two children who broke into her home. But I don't think it is the case. All speculation." She watched the students though horrified and the muggle born students trying to quietly explain to their friends it wasn't true, she continued. "But there are other fairy tales that were told that inspired stories of love to this day. The white knight who saves the princess only to find out that it is his one true love. Can anyone tell me a story they have read that they think was inspired by that kind of Muggle Fairy Tale?"

Pavarti raised her hand "I am reading a love story about two soul mates that are looking for each other. It is based back in the 1940s. They get close and then the war drives them apart. One was a german Nazi and the other was a Polish Jew. So they deny they know each other, each trying to protect each other from their friends, from society…unfortunately I read to the end. It didn't have a happy ending. They both died alone and apart."

Luna sighed "That is sad, the greatest thing one can deny is love. Love is a powerful thing that connects us, binds us, and not even death can break that bind." As she said this she looked to Ginny. "When my mother died, and I know it is not the same thing, but I never felt I truly lost her. She is there because she loves me."

The class stayed silent for a few, it was a bit of an awkward silence. Professor Gorowiz cleared her throat "Thank you for sharing that and you are right. Which leads us to an interesting discussion. Many muggles seem content to let such a powerful thing slip through their fingers just because fear of what society would say. Does that happen in the wizarding world?"

Dean laughed "Of course not Professor. The wizarding world is more accepting, I mean look at the wizarding world. We have such a variety of life and you have to be open to magic. In the muggle world magic isn't real, nothing but tricks and illusions. "

Neville spoke up now. "I know it happens in the wizarding world. Fear of what society thinks I am sure is just as strong. Look at when my grandmother sent me that howler. I was already known as a forgetful clutz and thought of that I have no skills whatsoever. Fighting against those perceptions was hard and I don't think I could have done it if it wasn't for my friends standing by me. But I have also seen my friends struggle and deny love for fear of what society would think."

This brought about a few disagreements because the wizarding world was better than the muggle world to most of the students. Professor Gorowiz was about to work on getting the classroom back on topic but was interrupted by Ginny Weasley who had remained quiet for the most part. But she wasn't looking at the Professor, she was looking at Neville.

Ginny looked at Neville "It is easier said than done. Yes, Dumbledore taught us about what the power of love could do and the devastation denying such a power could cause. But the denial isn't there for want!" She spoke without thinking, just drawn into Neville's and Luna's words and reacting to them.

This did get Hermione's attention and apparently the whole classroom as it got silent. She tried to help out and looked to the professor for help. "It is obvious Ginny is agreeing with Neville's statement. So what other fairy tales did you want to tal" her words were interrupted by Neville's response to Ginny's.

"Then just stop denying! Don't you see what that denial is doing?" Neville rose from his chair. "It is obvious to those close just what it is doing. No one is going to let anyone fall! Hasn't that been proven to you already?" He kept getting pelted by paper balls from Luna but he ignored her. "Didn't showing you that there are those that will stand by you and faced death with you show you there is nothing to fear?"

Ginny was hyperventilating, or getting pretty close to it her fear ripping into her. "Of course it did but this…this is different!" she didn't realize it but she had rose from her chair gripping her desk so tightly her knuckles were white.

Luna had given up with the paper balls and tried to distract the classroom "You know, my father said that Sinking Petal Mums can make you say the strangest things…We should all look for them" she rose as well but this time to Neville. "I will look under his desk" with that she started looking.

Hermione for her part was trying desperately to change the subject. "You know I was told a story when I was very young about three little pigs who built their." Whatever she was going to say was drowned out by Neville's shout.

Neville shook his head, he couldn't believe his friend that faced death with him, that fought beside him, that showed so much courage when it came to fighting death eaters could be running so scared of something that was so important. "There is no difference. We can't predict how others will react but with love it shouldn't matter! Sometimes you just have to leap! When did you become such a coward?!"

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it at Neville. He did not draw his, and before anyone could react Hermione casted Protego, knocking both to their feet but shielding them from causing harm to each other. Luna pinched Neville hard in the ankle causing him to tear his gaze from Ginny to look down at Luna after which she declared "Found one!" and gave Neville a look of drop it. It was then that Professor Gorowiz finally found her voice "Classroom dismissed! Neville, Ginny stay behind." In truth none of the students wanted to leave. Luna didn't want to leave because she was worried Neville would say something stupid, Hermione didn't want to leave because she knew Ginny was so close to being pushed beyond the edge and she was a little worried that if she lowered the shield charm Neville might have more to worry about than a bat-bogey hex. The rest of the students were confused about what was going on and were wondering when Ginny and Neville became an item and why would Ginny be worried about what they thought. True Neville started out a bit shaky but he really grew and most admired him for his courage and strength.

Ginny glared at Hermione. She had fear and she channeled it into anger. "Lower this shield. You heard what he called me! Hermione lower this shield now!"

Neville glared at Ginny. "Don't snap at her! She doesn't deserve that. You know who has always stood by us no matter what? Unconditionally?! Hermione! She is trying to protect those she cares about!"

Hermione looked to Neville, she was touched really and it did warm her heart but it wasn't helping. "Neville, that isn't helping. Things are different. Accept it and stop pushing, please"

Neville was flabbergasted at Hermione. "How can you say that? We can see how bad it is hurting..OUCH!"

Luna had climbed up beside him and pinched him in the neck hard "Found another one. This should stop him from blurting uncontrollably." she smiled and closed her hand after pinching her friend hard.

Several students stopped to look at Luna trying to see a Sinking Petal Mum because it seemed to work. Neville stayed quiet, though really it looked like he didn't want to be.

"Everyone out! Now! 10 points will deducted from every house of every student still in this classroom by the time I count to three!" Professor Gorowiz shouted. " One!" Several students left in a rush. "TWO!" that sent the rest of the students running except Luna, and Hermione. "Ms. Granger, lower the shield. I trust Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom want to see the end of the school year. Then leave."

Hermione did as she was told and lowered the shield but she didn't want to leave "But professor, this in" she was interrupted by her bag being handed to her and her and Luna being hustled out of the classroom. Both Luna and Hermione turned to say something but was met by the classroom door.

-  
Chapter 30

Gryffindor was up against a very tough and prepared Hufflepuff team. Both houses cheered loudly for their teams and booed when something didn't go in their favor.

Hermione was gripping the railing of where she was standing. She had seen Ginny doing some careless flying. It was clear that the Chaser's head was not in the game and when Ginny took another blow from a bludger both houses shouted their gasps and winces.

Minerva watched the game, her team captain and then watched Hermione who looked like she wanted so much to hex the Hufflepuff beaters. Then the screams of pain from the crowd as Ginny took a bludger upside the head. Hooch blew the whistle and Minerva raced down to the field. Both teams flew to the ground, the Hufflepuff beater screaming that he thought she would go left and how sorry he was. In truth the boy was near tears.

Hermione raced out onto the field. "Let me through!" she pushed her way through the crowd as Madam Pomfrey was called in. What she saw made her fall to her knees. Ginny laid on the ground motionless, the left side of her face bruised from where the bludger hit her. Dean seeing his friend and once girlfriend tore after the beater that did this to her. Hermione thought she heard Minerva shouting to the two to get a hold of themselves but it was fuzzy for her. She wouldn't be okay till she saw Ginny open her gorgeous brown eyes. "Ginny, please be okay." she stroked the younger witch's hand softly, unable to hold the tears back. Her heart stopped and life ceased to exist for her as she watched Ginny fall from her broom. So many times she had seen Harry get hurt in Quidditch, so many times he looked like death had found him but then he turned out okay and was flying again in a few days. She prayed to whatever deity she could think of which was a lot to make Ginny okay.

Madam Pomfrey came running grateful the kids made a hole for her and when she looked seeing another Weasley hurt. "Don't think your family has suffered enough, did you?" She spoke harshly to one of the students that touched her heart so much so that she often looked the other way. She made quick work examining and then casted a quick spell. "That should do it. Just a bit dazed"

Hermione couldn't believe that. "A bit dazed? She isn't moving!" What in the world had gotten into Madam Pomfrey? Just as she was starting to turn to Minerva to step in and do something she heard a groan.

Ginny felt the fog lifting and the dizziness being pulled from her body, her head. She groaned softly "Next time I think about going left, remind me to go right." She opened her eyes to see Hermione holding her hand and looking way worst than she felt. She sat up and squeezed Hermione's hand not being able to ignore the feelings that the contact between the two sparked. "I'm okay." she rose then releasing Hermione's hand and mounted her broom. "MY TEAM! ON ME! WE HAVE A GAME TO WIN!"

Madam Hooch received a nod from Pomfrey. "Clear my field! Mount on your brooms!" and with that the game continued.

Hermione left the field but she couldn't finish watching the game. She wanted to be there to support Ginny and her house team but she just couldn't handle seeing Ginny take another blow. Instead she marched to one of the bathrooms and right into a stall where she threw up. She continued till only dry heaves were left. She stood up and then nearly jumped when a clean wet towel was handed to her.

"Really Granger, you look like shit" Pansy had seen Hermione looking really poor and she knew what happened on the field. Malfoy had told her that there was something between the two but she didn't believe it. Not till now. Strange enough, she could make things worst but she didn't want to. She just grabbed a clean towel as she listened to Hermione getting sick, ran it under warm water, and then handed it to her. With that she turned to leave, leaving behind Hermione to deal with any demons she had to deal with. Maybe she would get a medal for her momentary weakness. She deserved one.

Hermione cleaned her face and turned to say thank you only to find herself alone.

-

Chapter 31

Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Some had tried to comfort her, seeing she was upset, but she just didn't respond, eventually they gave up. The only two that didn't was Luna and Neville. They didn't say anything to her but talked about other things hoping to draw her in, but also really letting her know that she was not alone.

Dean came up and sat down by the three. He watched Hermione play with her food. "So I am thinking, that well with Harry being out of the picture, I might have another shot with Ginny. What do you think Hermione? You are her best friend. Think I stand a chance?" He was not so quick and putting two and two together. He was adding two and two and coming up with seventy eight. "You going to eat that?" and with that he grabbed Hermione's untouched roll.

Bloody hell. Didn't she have enough to deal with? Now she had to watch someone openly wooing Ginny, her Ginny when she couldn't because she was respecting the other witch's feelings. "I honestly don't know what to think other than I have a tremendous headache forming." She snapped. "But you know what? I am sure she would be open to it. She isn't open for anything else! " her emotions, her pain, everything felt so raw and she couldn't keep them in check. She rose and stopped "Sorry Dean. Good luck with winning Ginny's heart" She wiped away the tears and turned only to become face to face with Ginny.

She smiled at Hermione and drew her hand up to softly dry the other witch's cheeks. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." She looked over her shoulder to Dean "Sorry Dean, but you don't stand a chance" She had spent most of the past few days questioning herself. When she opened her eyes to see Hermione looking down at her, it hit her harder than the bludger. She would just have to leap and trust that Hermione would be there to catch her and seeing how Hermione always seemed to be there, she knew that indeed she would be caught. After the game she changed quickly and raced through the castle trying to locate Hermione. She laughed to herself that it had to be the dining hall. The very packed dining hall that she found Hermione in, and when she saw Hermione on the brink of breaking she found she didn't really care about where, who and how many were around. She hurt Hermione and she would spend all of her lifetimes trying to make it better.

Hermione leaned into Ginny's touch and then opened it. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep fighting for it alone. She felt disappointed in herself. She felt loss. She needed to go. "Ginny, I need to get out of here. I am sorry, I can't do this now." In her mind she was going to pack, and leave. She was sure McGonagall would allow her to take her N.E. . She had done more than enough to earn that right.

Ginny saw it. She saw that if she let Hermione walk out of that dining hall, she would lose her. She watched as Hermione took four steps away from her and did the only thing she could think of what would stop the witch. She jumped up on the Gryffindor table and shouted. "It took a bludger to break through my wall. I should have arranged for a match with Hufflepuff earlier, like in the summer." Yes! It stopped Hermione. She didn't turn but she stopped so Ginny continued. "Hermione's love isn't Gwenog Jones and I know this because it was me only I was scared of what you all would think. I was in the words of my brothers..I was a right git, because I made her hide it, hide her amazing heart because I was scared. I slowly tortured myself and her to the point of breaking because of that fear. Hermione, I am sooo sooo sorry." Hermione's shoulders shook, her head bowed. Ginny continued knowing she needed to say it. "Hermione, How bad do I want it? I want it, I want you and I will fight for it. So even if you do run, I will find you and I will spend every minute of every day loving you openly."

Minerva sat watching the exchange both pleased and mildly uncomfortable. She watched the two struggle and watched the two go through so much pain. But as she watched the students and the teachers, time and a place and as touching as this was, this was not the place. She rose from her chair "Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, with me." She stepped down and toward the students walking out of the dining room with Hermione and Ginny following her.

Ginny wondered if she was to late. Hermione was trembling but did not look in her eyes. She was avoiding eye contact. Was she to late?

Hermione was actually not crying but laughing. Here she was trying to draw Ginny out with gentle hands. Show her that she would be there, that they wouldn't be alone and that this was worth it, they were worth it. Didn't work. What worked? A bludger to Ginny's head. She knew Ginny felt all those things for her and to get her to admit it though she really was a bit surprised and dismayed at being such a loud declaration, it was a declaration. She couldn't help but think good times were now to come. The long and painful road was done. She didn't lift her head to look at Ginny because she knew the moment she did she was going to kiss Ginny.

They reached the room of requirements and Professor McGonagall turned. "Ladies, go in there and talk. I mean TALK. There had better not be a bed in there." She then turned and went to go to her office. She really needed to talk to Dumbledore. How in the world did he put up with all of this and not go insane.

Ginny opened the door watching Hermione as she stepped in. "Am I to late? You haven't said anything, you haven't even…" as soon the door shut her back was up against it and hungry lips pressed against hers devouring them. She moaned when she felt Hermione's tongue brush against her lips asking silently for them to part. Which she did.

The both poured all their feelings into the kiss. Now that it was out the fear was totally gone. All that was left was pure love, devotion, trust, admiration, desire, friendship.

As soon as the door was shut, Hermione let go of her control and kissed Ginny like she had wanted to for so long but hadn't been allowed to. She moaned into the kiss savoring Ginny, as Ginny took and claimed her mouth with urgency. Thoughts stopped then. Ginny guided Hermione away from the door, her hands moving down the older witch's back, to her rear pulling her close. Ginny just couldn't get close enough. This was right, this between them, this what they both needed. Hermione's hands went into Ginny's hair holding her to the kiss while surrendering to the younger witch's demanding tongue. The kiss deepened and breaths became quicker, harder. Hermione hit something solid and she didn't know what it was till she fell back to the soft cushions of a rather large couch. Ginny went to pull off her robes and tossed it across the room. She was pulled down by the older witch by her tie it was then that both had to stop and laugh.

Hermione after the fifth tug on Ginny's tie realized that Hogwart's uniforms was really not made for this. They both exchanged looks as they thought the same thing. Ginny lied down on top of her and Hermione welcomed her weight. After a few more tugs, the tie was loosened enough to slide over Ginny's head, the urgency was gone though, replaced by joy, love and laughter.

Ginny smiled down at Hermione the laughter slowing. "hrmmm, how bad do you want it, Hermione?" She half teased, half serious as she watched her tie go flying.

Hermione hands drew figure eights on the small of Ginny's back after freeing her lover's blouse from the skirt. Molly's rules now in her head. She smiled up at Ginny "I want it, want you, us bad enough to know that we should probably plan a wedding in the near future."

Ginny leaned down and nipped at Hermione's lips. "Mmmmm, you know my brothers they broke that rule. Maybe it is a rule we should think about breaking" she spoke in a quiet whisper undoing Hermione's robe.

Hermione gave Ginny an incredulous look. "You can't be serious. Me break rules? You know what your mother would do to me?" Though her hand had started undoing. Ginny's buttons of her shirt slowly. Undoing one button and memorizing, savoring the sight of her lover's skin. Noting every freckle and wanting to kiss every inch of it.

Ginny finished opening the robe "Mmmmmhrmmm I am very serious. Close your eyes Hermione" she whispered softly in her ear as she started nuzzling the older witch's neck, feeling the vibrations of Hermione's moan. She only stopped for half a second to see if Hermione's eyes were shut. They were indeed shut. Soft kisses up to her ear to whisper "Do you want to stop Hermione?" Then proceeded to map out every part of Hermione's neck, her body starting to move against her lover's body, responding to the movements underneath her, the tightening grip on her lower back.

Hermione's mouth opened as she panted and moaned to all the pleasurable sensations. Did she want to stop? No, not at all. "Oh god! Ginny I don't want to stop! Say you will marry me! Before we, please!" she moaned out in between hard quick gasps for air as her body soared to pleasures she never experienced before. She couldn't stop this if she wanted to so she would follow the rules half way at least. Her body pressed up and against Ginny's as her hands moved quickly on the rest of the buttons.

Ginny had given up on the tie and was undoing Hermione's shirt and kissing down, tasting every bit of newly revealed skin. "Mmmmmmarry, Mmmmm yes. Yours" was all she could get out because in reality the blood was no longer pumping to her brain. But in truth she knew there was no one else for her. She would have said yes many times over.

The two spent the night making love, exploring each others bodies, exploring and learning, loving each other. Each taking each others virginity, claiming each other, soothing each other, worshiping. It was a night that created more powerful magic that Hogwart's had ever seen. The kind of magic that could never be properly written about in books but only experienced by the ones willing to fight for it.


	10. Part 10 (Final)

Chapter 32

Five years later…

Hermione sat against a tree thinking back to just where her paths had lead her. It seemed so long ago that things were up in the air, where she even questioned if she would survive to see another day. She fiddled with her papers she brought home to work on. She had recently been promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after furthering her cause for better treatment of House Elves. She affectionately called the new law she wrote Doby's Law. It was the least she could do for who she felt was the true hero of that dark time.

Ginny finished signing some autographs while her daughter Rose bounced on her shoulders and pulled her hair some while pretending to cut it with her fingers. "Rose, I think nana has something sweet and sticky for you." she said after getting a signal from her mother to look at her wife who had a sad distant look in her eyes.

Rose giggled "Okay! Down please!" with that the little girl with bushy red hair proceeded to start trying to climb down her mother's shoulders and back using her hair as rope.

Ginny winced and reached her daughter twirling her around before setting her on the ground causing Rose to giggle. After making sure that her daughter reached her very happy grandma she walked over and slid herself between Hermione and the tree, wrapping her arms around her causing her wife to jump a bit startled. "Mmmm, I know that look. Where is your mind going to?" she placed a small warm kiss on Hermione's ear, her hands roaming down to her wife's very pregnant stomach. She smiled when she felt their second child responding to her touch with a kick.

Hermione had been a bit lost in thought when she felt someone scoot her forward and slide behind her. Well not someone, she knew it could only be Ginny because if it was anyone else she was sure whoever it was would be hexed from multiple directions. But still it made her jump as the contact pulled her mind to the present. "I was thinking about our paths, and how things could have turned out very differently."

Ginny kissed down Hermione's neck only stop when she heard Rose and Fred arguing over whose toy is whose. Mainly it involved a lot of shouting with a lot of repeating of the word mine over and over again. She was going to rise and step in but her mother and now Hermione's mother joined into help out. She turned her attention back to her wife holding her down as she felt Hermione responding to their daughter's temper. "They have it. See? George and Angelina are now there to handle Fred. Now as to what you were saying? Any regrets about the paths you chose for yourself?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Ginny a teasing half smile. "Well only one. Your mother's punishment for when she found out we broke THE rule…Had I known she would deny you and I any alone time until we were married, I would have waited I think. Those eight months after we received our N.E. were brutal."

All in all things when they thought back turned out nicely. Hogwarts grew and Neville took over Professor Sprout's position when she retired also not surprising to most as the years passed, he and Luna grew closer. Their wedding is in six months. Harry met this wonderful witch who loved him like he deserved. They are on child number five. He and Ron work as Aurors, taking on much of what they learned from Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore to heart and practice. Ron still enjoys the spotlight and has yet to find the right woman but he seems okay with that. George after needing help to keep his joke shop running, hired Angelina. The two grew close, married and had a son. It was not surprising to anyone that they gave their son Fred's name, who to this day and forever will be a strong part of their lives.

There were evils and troubles, but they met each threat together never forgetting that love really does conquer all.


End file.
